


[底特律變人/西部世界AU│马库斯康纳] Blue West World  1205更新至CH4之4-3

by vitex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 此為底特律的西部世界AU故事背景在馬庫斯和平革命成功後，康納不見了。漢克尋求馬庫斯的幫助，潛入模控公司被阿曼達發現。等馬庫斯醒來，發現自己被丟入一個完全陌生的西部世界。他找到了康納，對方卻完全不認識他....單純只是為了替他們兩個找個沒人打擾的地方可以談戀愛(欸
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. 康納

CH 1 康納

1-1

一切都是從那顆偏掉的子彈開始的。

如果那顆子彈就這麼順著它該進出的地方，完成殺死仿生人領導人的任務，馬庫斯就不用面對接下來的困擾；如果那顆子彈從頭到尾都安穩地待在彈匣裡沒有強出頭，號稱已經脫離模控生命的康納也不會有接下來的處境。

勝利的喜悅會因此延長，他們會照著各自的身份，堅守其職，頂多成為肩並肩的戰友，可交與性命的兄弟，就這樣。

偏偏那顆不該出現在他們宣示勝利的舞台上的子彈，偏掉了。

它射穿了在台上馬庫斯的肩膀，打斷了所有慷慨激昂的節奏，就如一顆隕石準確地落在舞台中央爆炸。所有在下面的仿生人似乎都能看到，那距離近又高速的射擊所噴灑出來的藍血，先是沾染到還飄散在空中的雪花，再隨著承載過多的重量，跟著馬庫斯跪倒的瞬間，一起殞落在地。眾人驚叫。

站在周圍的人立即有了行動：擔憂的賽門扶起馬庫斯查看他的傷勢；憤怒的諾絲跟高大的喬許則團團圍住還握著槍，呆愣在原地的康納，絕對不讓他有逃跑的機會。前仿生人獵人卻好像連眼睛都忘記該怎麼眨地就這麼看著地上留的那攤刺眼的藍血，看著勉強站起身的馬庫斯，絲絲藍血順著衣服滴落，他顫抖了一下，才發現自己鑄下什麼大錯。

「對不起……馬庫斯……模控生命遠端控制我的系統……那不是我……」

康納摀著頭，右邊額頭的光圈紅得刺眼，甚至用槍抵住自己的下巴打算自我毀滅。諾絲即時上前打掉他的槍，並凶狠地往康納臉上狠狠地揍了一拳，模控生命的走狗完全沒抵擋，就這麼不支倒地。

頭上的直升機不斷打轉，人類正透過新聞轉播目睹了這起內訌，試圖理解這急轉直下的過程。馬庫斯立刻被帶下台，後面跟著被壓制的康納，聚會解散。

「不管他說的是不是真的，本來就不能相信他。」諾絲一邊幫他換零件，痛心疾首。「他毀了我們的革命，他差點毀了你！就算他是我們的同胞，我們始終不知道他的內心在想什麼，他不能留在這裡！」

「諾絲，他畢竟沒有瞄準我，如果他要我死，我不會活著的。」馬庫斯安慰焦急的女仿生人，把手放在諾絲的手上，並看著賽門跟喬許，試圖找尋支援，卻發現以往跟諾絲唱反調的兩人卻沉默不語，賽門乾脆抱著臂膀側頭不敢看他，馬庫斯非常驚訝，不覺提高分貝：「他幫我們從模控生命解放了我們大多數的兄弟，我不能…」

「你的安危優先，馬庫斯，我們雖然暫時勝利了，但此時此刻，絕對無法承擔失去領導人的風險。」喬許依然是那付憂心重重，卻吐出殘忍的話。「而且他畢竟幫著人類追殺過我們很多的兄弟，我知道很多人都很怕他。就算沒發生這件事，我想他也不適合……」

「所以你要我怎麼辦？殺了他嗎？」

馬庫斯幾乎動怒，他從沒想過勝利的開始卻同時也是內鬨的起頭。而他最親密的戰友們此刻看著他的表情，像是也無法理解為什麼他們的首領要袒護一個剛才就差點把他殺掉的前異常仿生人獵人。

「康納如果被控制了，我們就應該幫助他解決這個問題，而不是拒絕他。再說他還幫了我們大忙，難道我們要學人類排除異己一樣，排除自己的同胞嗎？」

所有人被堵到無話可說，馬庫斯才打算親自向康納問清楚，幾個身上輕微掛彩的仿生人慌亂地跑進來，馬庫斯認得他們負責羈押康納的。聽到自尊心甚高的前仿生人獵人用計逃跑，不知去向，馬庫斯不知道是該鬆了一口氣還是心裡一沉。

他阻止了諾絲派人追蹤的命令，忽略女仿生人彷彿責備般的目光。

1-2

這個插曲很快就被刻意遺忘，畢竟有更多重要的事情擺在眼前。內部對於接下來要如何與人類共處，是佔地為王，還是重新融入人類，仍然存在分歧。

看似仿生人已從人類手裡解放，實際上人類政府只是礙於輿論壓力，仍然沒把他們當平等的個體看待，忽略他們需要補給，需要更換零件的要求。掌握他們生死大權的模控生命就像是摀住他們嘴巴的那隻手，不讓他們呼吸，對他們的呼喊置若罔聞。似乎覺得只要裝作沒看到，他們總有一天會消失。

日子一天天過去，每天映入眼簾的盡是灰濛濛的殘破景象，同胞們一張張雙目無神無魂的臉孔，縮在一幢幢坍倒的建築物裡，底特律市中心只是個更大艘的廢船耶利哥，他們依然被困在這裡走不出去，看不到太陽。加上時不時遭受到人類攻擊，吐口水，咒罵，甚至開槍，陸陸續續又多了一些傷兵，對人類的信賴已潰堤，恨意則隨著解放的勝利，如洪水般不可收拾。越來越多人對馬庫斯堅持談判的立場無法諒解。時機艱難到明明身為無須休息的仿生人，馬庫斯卻一度感受到什麼叫身心俱疲。

所以當有人通知一輛外表被塗改的詭異卡車停在外頭，而當他打開後車廂，發現裡頭不是滿滿的炸彈而是補給品時，帶給他的解脫感，是無法言喻的。它不只是個緩解物資短缺的及時雨，更是某些人類也願意對他們友善的證明。馬庫斯不得不承認自己對人類仍然有股天真的幻想。畢竟他曾花了前半輩子的時間，沉浸在人類千變萬化的藝術遐想中，了解到人類是複雜的，不是單純到只有惡的本質，也像是默默回應了他的期待，讓馬庫斯知道自己不是獨自面對這個世界。

但這並沒有緩解諾絲對於他對人類太過仁慈的焦慮。規律出現的補給卡車雖然緩減了眾怒，但就像可憐的施捨，情況沒有變好，他們依然被迫挨打，她更懷疑那台卡車，居然可以躲過他們的巡邏，如入無人之境，沒人能保證到底是何居心。不能說諾絲的擔憂毫無由來，馬庫斯只能向她保證所有的東西都會徹底檢查後才會被拿來使用。幸好到目前為止，沒有發生什麼問題。卡車不但定期出現，而且還有某方面的預知能力，昨天他們特別欠缺的物品，就會以兩三倍的數量出現在隔天的卡車裡，像是非常了解他們內部情況。這如神仙教母般的許願功能，巧合到讓馬庫斯也開始覺得是否有內神通外鬼的情況發生。

他並沒有把這個懷疑告訴任何人，但神仙教母似乎連他這不動聲色的心聲都聽到了，魔法一旦被被識破，12點鐘一到就消失的南瓜補給卡車從此沒再出現過。

而他們跟人類政府的對話依然毫無起色，不，情勢甚至比之前更險峻。有傳聞說模控生命已經停止所有產線，不再製造仿生人。無論這風聲是否為真，這的確是個警訊，代表人類還是他們的上帝，他們會依照達爾文進化論般，慢慢瀕臨絕種至最後一人。

1-3

如果神奇的魔法卡車從此消失也就罷了，當作是純粹的好運。但它又出現了，跟以往無聲無息不同，這次出現時完全沒在掩飾行蹤，下車甩門聲音之大就怕沒人聽到，來人又高舉底特律警察的證件，擺明就是來找碴的。沒有任何人一個仿生人敢靠近他，直到這個憤怒的大漢朝空喊了馬庫斯的名字後頭夾雜了好幾個髒話，在髒話中間還出現「康納」這個字眼，馬庫斯終於放下要清理的路障，走了出來。

高大的男人一頭不修邊幅的長白髮，雙手抱胸，看到馬庫斯時眼睛還危險地瞇了起來。他則從來沒見過這個人，自從上了電視，他逐漸習慣不認識的人對他指名道姓，拳頭相向，但還沒遇過朝他臉上甩一袋藍血的，馬庫斯差點沒閃過。

「你們要搞清楚，這些日子以來，莫名其妙停在外頭的補給車，不是從天上掉下來的，這是最後一輛。」男人用拳頭捶了一下擋風玻璃。「那是個意外，康納要我告訴你他很抱歉，這小子為了表達他的歉意，就去做了他的設定系統裡本來不會做的事。」男人疲憊地抹了一把臉，那手背上有明顯的擦傷。「三天前，他留下這台車後，就沒再出現。我擔心他被抓走了，就跑到模控生命，那群目中無人的混蛋連警察也不怕，我沒辦法硬闖，也無計可施。」白髮男人垂下肩膀，放下防備，直直地看著馬庫斯。

「所以看在他為你們做這麼多的份上，你必須幫我找到康納。」

馬庫斯來不及回答，諾絲走了過來，他側身把她擋在自己身後，但仍然制止不了諾絲充滿敵意的提高聲量：「馬庫斯，你不能在這時候節外生枝，還為了一個叛徒。」諾絲瞪著白髮男人，握住馬庫斯的手力道越來越重。馬庫斯知道那種男人成了她過往經驗中千百個客人中的代表，他安撫地碰著她的臉頰，讓她把專注力放回自己身上，別再看著對方。

「好吧，我知道這很難相信。媽的，連我自己都不相信我有一天會淪落到跟仿生人求救，就為了去救另外一個仿生人！……算了，我再自己想辦法。」白髮男人罵著順口的髒話，煩躁地搔搔頭，為自己跑到這裡來丟人現眼感到該死的後悔，雙手插著口袋就要轉身離去。

「等一下，我沒說不幫忙。」馬庫斯最終還是鬆開諾絲的手，往男人的離去的方向走了幾步。「就算沒這輛卡車，康納仍然是我們的一員，我沒有要放棄。我不會放棄任何人，漢克安德森。」

「等等，你他媽怎麼會知道我的名字！我剛才有說嗎，還是你一直在掃描我？！」

本來還低著頭罵罵咧咧的人類回頭瞪著馬庫斯的眼神露出近乎驚恐般的不可置信。在他靠近時還倒退一步，護著自己的胸口，嚴重懷疑身體被看不見的輻射線穿透。

「康納身為模控生命安插在警局，負責調查以及狙擊異常仿生人，他的名號在我們內部可是很響亮的。你是他的夥伴，當然也是危險人物。」

「所以你一開始就知道我是誰？媽的我最討厭你們這群機器人這樣，專看人類笑話，混帳仿生人！」被看穿的男人這下可不再客氣，毫不畏懼地站在仿生人領地大罵他們的首領，讓本來在遠處的賽門也好奇地趕來，不懂為什麼馬庫斯會乖乖地站在那裡被一個人類噴得滿臉口水，身旁的諾絲更是臉糾成一團，好像聞得到臭口水味似的。


	2. 康納之2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為AO3 章節編輯滿制式化的，我每個章節又太長。  
> 所以以後編排會變成一個Chapter分成兩段。  
> 比如第一章的章名叫「康納」；第二部分的第一章就叫「康納之2」，以此類推。
> 
> 出本時不會有這種事情發生，一章就是一章的內容^v^

1-4

馬庫斯一開始並沒有想要直接潛入模控生命。他很清楚自己肩負的責任有多重大，現在的他已不該再參與太過冒險的行動。但當所有人都不支持，只剩自己親自動手這個選擇時，他又能怎麼辦。  
「馬庫斯，這太冒險了！」第一個出聲反對的是喬許，「先不管模控生命有秘密通道這件事合不合理，從以前到現在，都是大家一起行動的，這次只有你一個人…」  
「如果只是探測，一個人就夠了。」他把裝置塞好，用稍微有些嚴厲的口吻。「這也是一個機會，我們不能一直被動地等待人類的回覆。」  
「但根據一個人類的情報入侵模控生命？他還是前兩個禮拜在舞台上試圖殺掉你的叛徒的夥伴？」平常總是溫和的瘦高黑人毫不在意漢克本人就在現場，不掩飾臉上的不信任感，更不客氣地攤開最近累積起來的所有不滿。「你如果想自殺，我現在就可以成全你。」  
「喬許！」賽門拉著他，並不安地偷偷瞄了到現在還未表達意見的諾絲一眼。  
「嘿，我不想介入你們內部的糾葛，但別把我跟卡姆斯基的走狗歸類在一起好嗎？」一直抱胸站在旁邊的底特律副隊長終於把他的耐心用完了。「我說了我也不知道行不行得通，但是那是我被另外一個假康納綁架時走過的路。如果不試，誰也不曉得。要不是那裡需要掃描什麼的才能打得開，我幹嘛自討苦吃來這裏求你們。」漢克大步向前，並指著喬許的鼻子。「還有，搞清楚，康納是被操控的，你們這些異常仿生人不是最該了解被操控、身不由己的感覺嗎？現在自己自由了，就瞧不起那些無法自由的同胞嗎？」  
「漢克，我想我們該出發了。」馬庫斯輕拍他的肩膀，終於讓他識趣地閉上嘴，決定踩著怒氣騰騰的步伐先行一步離開。  
「…你就這麼相信人類不相信我們？」  
諾絲在最後一刻站了出來，不是平常慣有的憤怒，而是一個平淡的詢問。像是困惑了許久自己卻找不到答案，只好直視他的眼睛，請求對方給自己一個解脫。  
耶利哥的領導人不覺放緩語氣。「我以為你會贊同主動攻擊。」  
「我也要去。」  
「就像喬許說的，這太危險了，妳必須以防我不再回來。」  
「如果這麼危險你根本就不該去！」  
「我是領導人，本來就該身先士卒。」  
他解下大衣，披在諾絲的肩膀上，緊緊握住她的手，沒有時間退下皮膚。他才想起他們很久沒進行連結。最近的分歧讓他們越來越少有交流。  
「馬庫斯，是不是我們說什麼話你都不會聽？」  
這是諾絲跟他說的最後一句話，充滿困惑與無奈，他很後悔沒好好安慰她，讓她安心自己不是她所想的那樣。但他來不及開口，諾絲就把手抽了回來，不再言語。  
這是他第一次體會到，人類文學裡中那種近在眼前，卻遠在天邊的疏離，是怎麼一回事。

1-5

當他們很輕易地就進入模控生命，沒有引起任何警報，一路上更沒遇到什麼阻礙時，他就該想到這是個請君入甕的陷阱。  
但能一窺模控生命內部，也許還能順手竊取些什麼機密，總是個很誘人的想法，再加上旁邊還有個不受控的副隊長，自以為熟門熟路地走在前方，馬庫斯再怎麼想深思熟慮還是只能跟在後頭。  
漢克一進來就吐了口唾沫並狠狠地在地上留了個骯髒的腳印。幸好有個掃地機器人過來把髒腳印抹除並緊緊地尾隨漢克。為了大局，底特律副隊長只好憋著心裡滿口的髒話，把自己的鞋底擦乾淨，才把那東西趕走，不然馬庫斯無法想像漢克剛才打算解開皮帶是要做什麼。  
他們越走越深入，越覺得這裡本身就是一個巨大的仿生人機械體。每個房間、樓層，都如此亮白、透明、帶有不染一絲塵埃似的優雅。而整棟建築物是根據仿生人型號做區別，一個樓層一個型號。他們貼著牆壁潛進，敲昏人員並喬裝後，直接到達「RK」樓層。電梯門一打開，旁邊就是個巨大的玻璃房間，裡頭好幾個研究員正背對著走廊，團團圍著一個製作到一半的仿生人忙碌著。那閉著眼睛，還只有上半身的仿生人的臉孔他們兩個非常熟悉。幸好馬庫斯及時拉住激動的漢克，要他再仔細觀察，那個仿生人的身體，明顯比康納還要再壯碩。  
「那應該是升級版，」馬庫斯拉著他遠離玻璃房間。「康納即將不再是最新版的警用仿生人，他們要淘汰RK800，我們必須快點找到他。」  
漢克站在原地皺著眉頭。「你們就像個玩具一樣隨時可以被替代，你怎麼還能這麼冷靜？」  
「我也是RK型號，比康納早了六個等級，舊型號不代表不優秀。」馬庫斯半猜半碰運氣地看到門就推，或是把偷來的識別卡插進任何一道門旁的刷卡機裡。「就像你們人類說的，英雄不怕出身低不是嗎？」  
「所以你記得這個地方？」  
「完全沒有。」  
只聽嗶的一聲，外頭掛著「資料室」的門被打開了。一個更巨大的空間敞開在他們面前。他們小心踏入左右兩側有著整排玻璃陳設的房間，裡頭站著一個又一個赤身裸體的仿生人。他們不覺停下腳步，連馬庫斯都忍不住仰頭看著這些跟自己毫不相關的兄弟們。  
RK系列似乎從第一個100型號開始就注定是完美的，同時也成了當年讓人詬病的點：太不像人類。宛如大衛像憑空降世，那過於純粹的精緻反而令人望之卻步，沒有人願意親近他，甚至有勇氣帶他回家。模控公司發現，完美必須被剔除。於是從RK300開始，仿生人的外型開始添加了很多東西，就像圖畫上的一顆蘋果，必須要有凹角、黑斑、大小不一、色澤不平均，才看起來順眼、與眾不同。  
好像活著這件事，本身就該扭曲。  
喜愛窺看秘密的媒體們總愛拿完美的100跟有缺陷的300開玩笑，他們卻直到最近才知道原來中間跳過的RK200是存在的。他才是關鍵，但就連在此時此刻的資料室裡，RK200的櫃子也是空的，僅有一張小小的金屬卡片標示這個空位，彷彿是座還未等到主人來的墳墓。對此，馬庫斯沒有猶豫地繼續往前走。  
再後來的RK系列被定義為特殊用途，增加許多功能以應對各種變化，而這樣的需求也反映在身體外觀上，他們剔除重量以換取輕巧，所以體型越來越纖細。到RK800時，金屬卡片的長度比上個型號還長了不只20倍。  
馬庫斯仰頭看著退下人造皮膚，露出銀白色機械體的RK800。他微垂著頭，宛如被掛在教堂十字架上的耶穌，連閉上眼簾的臉似乎也多了些憐憫與無奈。漢克走過來，雖然知道這不是他們要找的51，仍然忍不住皺眉頭。  
「媽的，至少穿個衣服吧…」  
「對他們來說，產品是不需要穿衣服的。」馬庫斯說。漢克視線在所有的RK仿生人的兩腿間掃射一遍後，回到馬庫斯身上，一付欲言又止的模樣。馬庫斯知道他要問什麼，乾脆主動回答了。  
「RK系列從400型後有了部分調整。正確來說，是卡姆斯基離開後，模控生命就開始做產品區隔，才變成現在只有特殊系列裝有人造生殖器…」  
「好了好了！你不需要解釋這麼詳細！」漢克舉手投降，一臉痛不欲生。  
「你在好奇我…」  
「不，不要回答，我不想知道。」他立刻咒罵，躲得遠遠的。「這跟有沒有雞雞才沒關係，你們都做得像個人了，穿個衣服會怎樣……」不爽的副隊長轉了一圈後，重新對上馬庫斯忍住笑意的視線，眉頭更加緊實。  
「…媽的我又被耍了對吧？」  
「我只是覺得開個玩笑，無傷大雅…」  
馬庫斯聳聳肩，漢克抹了把臉，撇頭咳了一下。  
「同樣都是異常仿生人，你會耍人，康納卻天真到連指示塞在哪裡都不知道…」  
「但我想我們覺醒的機緣還滿類似的，都被一個父親角色般的人類深深影響。」馬庫斯笑著看不好意思的漢克尷尬起來，他把手掌貼在與RK800阻隔的玻璃上。「難怪我第一次遇到康納，很輕易地就突破他的心房了，這跟他身為獵人的難纏傳聞可不太一樣。」  
「不，他的本質就是這樣，我沒幫倒忙就感謝老天了。」漢克抬頭看著玻璃窗內懸掛的RK800，雙手抱胸。「實際上，也許我才是被拯救的那個。」  
「感謝你們提供了一個寶貴情報，我們會確認RK900別跟年長的男性人類太親密的。」  
一個截然不同的女聲從背後傳來，馬庫斯就感覺後腦勺撞到一個東西，面前也多了好幾個全身白的警衛人員，其中一個對他動動槍口，他只好舉起雙手，緩慢地轉身，看到自己頭上的那把槍，以及被挾持得滴水不漏的漢克。  
一個雍容華貴的黑人女性站在中央，她有著高傲的下巴，不怒自威的氣質，還有那張不苟言笑的臉，在在顯現高不可攀的地位。馬庫斯從沒看過她，卻對那未上揚過的嘴角，非常不習慣，一個名字自然而然地脫口而出。  
「…阿曼達？」  
「看來你的確有印象。」對方的嘴角更加下壓了，瞇起了眼睛。「畢竟你被製造時，真正的阿曼達還活著。」  
「妳是她的複製人？」  
「我負責管理仿生人，外表只是某人的喜好罷了。」  
名為「阿曼達」的女仿生人的臉色更加陰沉，像是非常厭倦提到她的外表。  
「異常仿生人的首領有這麼笨，真的以為能在這裡找到康納？」  
馬庫斯聳肩。「總得試試。」  
「當初康納居然沒一槍斃了你，他果然是個瑕疵品。」黑人女子緩慢上前，直盯著馬庫斯的臉，本來嫌惡的目光逐漸放鬆，彷彿科學家發現了一個稀世珍寶。  
「不，這證明了人類造的仿生人還是比我們造得好。」她用銳利的目光仔細地從頭到腳審視他，宛如裝著掃描器。「直接銷毀你太浪費了，你是少數阿曼達跟卡姆斯基親自組裝的原始機型，裡頭一定有我們還不知道的東西。」  
「你們這群混蛋都他媽的不准動他！……」漢克破口大罵，旁邊的人用槍托狠狠一擊，所有的話都被噎了回去。  
地面一陣微微輕晃，接著刺耳的紅色警報響遍整層樓，遠方還傳來不明原因的轟隆聲。在所有人還搞不清楚狀況時，馬庫斯趁機掙脫束縛，並衝撞漢克周圍的警衛，快速奪下長槍反擊。一瞬間撞擊與槍聲四起，模控生命的人類警衛紛紛倒地。馬庫斯制服完所有人後把長槍對準依舊站在中央，手邊沒有任何武器的阿曼達，熾熱的槍口近得幾乎能把她的人造皮膚燙出一個焦痕。但沉穩的黑人女性只是稍為睜大眼睛，甚至在發現對準自己的槍口居然微微顫抖後，還露出冷笑。那表情一點都不符合馬庫斯印象中如春風般的和藹可親，已經半點都沒有留下了。  
爆炸與坍塌聲持續傳來，突然一片漆黑，電力中斷了幾秒。等到光明再現，阿曼達的面前已經沒有任何人。

1-6

「你怎麼不給她一槍？我以為這是計畫的一部分！」  
漢克滿臉大汗摀著腹部強打精神。馬庫斯撐著他半邊的身體，一邊試圖回想剛才紀錄在腦中的路線圖以分辨方向，同時還要偵測道路以閃躲隨時會坍塌的地面與天花板，他假裝沒時間回答漢克的問題。  
爆炸聲不斷傳來證明他在一開始潛入就在各處放置的小型炸彈是成功的。但這裡有非常多的電磁波干擾，所以他跟在外面支援的喬許的訊號斷斷續續得如目前閃爍不定的電力，不知道還能撐多久。除了必須在視線不清的黑暗中分辨道路與敵人外，再加上坍塌與崩壞，安全出去比想像中得要困難多。  
「小子，你既然這麼厲害，一個人肯定出得去，別管我了。」  
在成功擱倒第三批模控生命人員後，漢克早已靠著牆氣喘吁吁，馬庫斯丟掉彈匣空了的槍，隨手拾起兩把，再塞一把到漢克手裡，堅定地跟他說：  
「少來，你才不想被卡姆斯基的走狗抓住，漢克。」  
漢克笑了起來，借力使力站起身，兩人繼續往前跑。根據喬許的指示，再過這個走道就有逃生梯可以下去垃圾場，喬許跟賽門早已準備好一台垃圾車，他們只要能到那裡就能直接離開。  
如果能這麼順利就好了。  
「你女朋友是對的，這真是個壞主意，我不該拖你下水。」  
「至少我知道模控生命的想法了，對不起，我也是帶著私心利用這個任務的。」  
「所以你到底有沒有在記恨？」  
漢克突然冒出一句不對題的話，馬庫斯愣了一下。「什麼？」  
「這個。」漢克拿手上的槍，戳著自己的肩膀。「康納一直擔心你會記恨。他覺得你好不容易打下的江山差點被他毀了。那是他覺醒後，第一次自覺到被操控的不自由感，他很恐懼。」漢克刻意用了一個非常人類的詞彙，「他可是不允許自己出錯的康納，犯下這麼嚴重的錯誤，幸好他不是個人類，不然我的左輪手槍早就被搶走了。」  
「我們都知道他不是故意的。」  
「那對他來說，不是藉口。」  
「我沒有……就為了這個？他去偷補給品？」馬庫斯稍微停了腳步，漢克感覺到隱隱的怒氣從那皺起的眉間聚集。他聳聳肩，表示連他都沒能阻止得了那被自責情緒綁架的RK800。  
最後馬庫斯深呼吸一口氣，無可奈何。「好吧，等我找到他，再……」  
「太晚了。」  
熟悉的音調伴隨著沉重的壓力從前方漆黑的走廊迎面襲來，馬庫斯反射性地把身旁的漢克推開，巨大的石塊瞬間飛來，他不及反應被正面砸中，整個人撞倒在地。在眼冒金星的同時，一道身影從黑暗中走出來，舉槍往馬庫斯的方向射擊，一連串沒有空隙的子彈擊中聲隨著他翻滾閃避的路徑追上去，直到馬庫斯躲到剛才要置自己於死地的石塊旁舉槍反擊才停止。對方沒有閃躲，僅僅用手上唯一的武器像撥羽毛般輕輕地揮動，就聽到子彈準確地敲在槍身上發出清脆叮噹聲及零星火花。看來對方已經有動態捕捉功能能看清彈道，但還是有一顆子彈來不及捕捉，白皙的臉頰硬生生地被劃出一道細長的傷口，些許的藍血就這麼流下。對方擦去臉上的液體，歪頭看著手指沾染上的鮮豔色澤，顯露出好奇與困惑。  
趁著敵人注意力被分散，馬庫斯丟掉用盡子彈的槍，朝另外一邊已驚訝到罵不出髒話的漢克用力揮舞著臂膀，無聲暗示他快走。  
這個身著白色制服，跟康納有著類似的樣貌，卻更加壯碩的仿生人，應該就是阿曼達提到的「RK900」。他所展現出來的力量跟速度，是實戰經驗豐富的馬庫斯第一次確實地感受到新舊機型的落差有多大。就像現在，他只是一個不小心把手臂揮動得高過石塊，就立即驚動了對方。一聲沉重的點地聲，對方跳起來，把自己當做武器般丟向馬庫斯。馬庫斯閃開的瞬間，對方一腳踢中的石塊頓時碎裂，噴灑的小碎石如冰雹般砸向四面八方，也砸醒了漢克。底特律副隊長不甘示弱地舉槍射擊RK900的背後，背後沒長眼，幸運的是仿生人的背後也是。子彈擦過肩膀，沒痛覺的RK900緩慢的回頭，面無表情的臉在對上漢克心痛又慌張的目光時，也僅僅是瞇起了眼睛。  
對方轉往漢克，才踏出一步就被馬庫斯從背後抱頸壓制在地。馬庫斯他握緊手上的小石塊對著身下的人重擊在太陽穴等零件特別脆弱的部位，對方已無法再維持人類皮膚，頭上隨著藍血滲出出現越來越多的白色區塊。  
此時遠處還有一批腳步聲漸漸靠近，而身下的RK900也用盡全力要甩開馬庫斯，馬庫斯只能丟掉石塊雙臂全力壓制並再度對漢克高聲大喊：「快走！」  
漢克沒有上前幫忙。他知道再拖下去只是兩個人一起被抓而已，他毫無選擇。

1-7

阿曼達是最後一個到達的。她過來時就看到馬庫斯正被RK900壓制在地，用足以碎石的腳踩在他的胸口上，周圍還被一整圈的警衛人員嚴密包圍。馬庫斯試圖掙扎卻被更用力的踩壓。RK900頂著半邊無法復原的臉居高臨下，依舊平靜無波，但就是那淡然才更讓人感覺到隱隱的怒意。周圍沒人知道他正緩慢地對馬庫斯施加力量，馬庫斯已經咳不出來了，他甚至聽到自己胸腔內機械輕微凹陷的擠壓聲。  
「夠了，我說了要活捉。」  
阿曼達一出聲，RK900立刻放下脚，瞬間化身成一個乖順的童子軍在旁邊站得筆直，柔軟得任由阿曼達摸上自己的臉頰。但他來不及側頭親吻她攤開的掌心。阿曼達冷冷地用兩根手指捏著RK900的下巴，來回檢視那些被馬庫斯破壞的痕跡，包括被子彈劃破的臉頰。她用拇指擦去最後一滴藍血，眼神裡所透露出來的銳利讓RK900微微退縮，如有一頓無聲的斥責正透過阿曼達越來越凝重的眉頭傳遞過來。  
「看來還要加強。」阿曼達放開手，側頭跟身旁的研究員指示：「有把所有的過程都紀錄下來嗎？補強不足的部分，我不希望下次再出現相同的錯誤。」然後才慢條斯理地轉身，準備處理趴在地上劇烈咳嗽的異常仿生人首領。  
「至於你，馬庫斯，」她只是微垂眼簾，連靠近的意願都沒有。「我改變想法了，你想找你的康納51，那就去吧。每個人都能在『樂園』找到想要的，希望你也是。」那雲淡風輕的語氣，如高高在上的法官對不可管教的罪人依然有著憐惜，卻不得不判下對彼此都好的懲戒。  
馬庫斯嘗試用自己最後一絲力量往前爬，目光順著指尖延伸出去，他看到不遠處標示出口的警示燈，然後就是一雙帶著粉塵的靴子出現在自己的視線裡。他勉強抬頭，看到在閃爍燈光下的RK900，用著跟康納類似的臉，抬起一模一樣的角度，對他舉起槍，沒有半分猶豫。  



	3. 樂園之1

CH 2 樂園

2-1

他是被搖醒的。  
正確來說，是一個宛如地震般劇烈的晃動，導致他從乾草較多的柔軟區域順著斜坡一路滾到乾草較少的地方用力撞上地板，再來一聲響入雲霄的拔尖鳴笛聲，馬庫斯終於醒了。  
幸好還有些許的光從縫隙透出，他調整眼睛接收亮度的比例，並掃描自己確定沒什麼的損傷後，很快就在一片漆黑中看清自己身在何處。他被關在一個巨大的密閉空間，而除了身下柔軟的乾草外，旁邊還有一個不明的高熱度生物正朝自己靠近。他撐著旁邊的木板搭成的牆勉強起身，一陣強而有力的噴氣就往他臉上襲來，濃厚的氣味令他往後退了一步，黑暗中那詭異的東西發出嘶嘶怒吼，不斷往他逼近的鼻口微微縮張，最後停在馬庫斯的胸口前，似乎正在努力嗅聞他的味道。  
也正因為對方把自己往光線移動，馬庫斯才能看清楚那是隻馬，有著能在光線下，毛髮散發漂亮色澤的馬。  
一人一馬維持這樣靜靜的姿態一段時間，馬庫斯緩慢對牠攤開掌心，但沒有靠近。馬兒的尾巴輕輕甩打一下後，牠主動往前貼著馬庫斯的手。確定對方的接納，馬庫斯這才真正放心觸碰，手掌滑入馬兒厚實的鬃毛裡，確實感受馬兒舒服的體溫。對方似乎很高興，低鳴磨噌，輕踏著稻草。  
馬庫斯一邊安撫這高大的生物，除了四處觀察這整個空間外，還邊回想自己到底是怎麼從模控生命，輾轉到跟一匹馬關在這裡？  
這個問題很快就得到解答。外頭出現了喧鬧聲，接著是鐵器敲打，眾人合力推開的呼喊聲，沉重的門被緩緩打開，照亮原本目不見物的空間，也照清楚了馬兒身黑、白蹄的漂亮鬃毛。不知道是被猛烈的陽光刺激到，還是被蜂擁而上的人群嚇到，本來溫馴的馬兒退後一步，既而奮力抬高前蹄以抵抗這一群試圖把繩索套到自己頭上的男人們。圍繞著牠的這些大呼小叫的男人們，身穿全套的牛仔服裝，就像遊樂園裡的制服，對眼前的情況又似乎很熟練。情況從一度混亂，大呼小叫不斷，到成功逐漸縮小圈子，把目標逼到角落。馬兒乾脆縱身一抬腿，連眾人的牛仔帽都沒碰掉一個，輕盈地地跳脫擋在門口的人牆，如鳥兒張開雪白的翅膀一溜煙地跑了。眾人愣了幾秒才意識到發生什麼事情，邊罵邊追出去。  
馬庫斯在聽不清馬兒歡快的鳴叫跟牛仔們慌亂的怒吼後，才從藏匿的乾草堆裡爬出來。他走到門口，發現這裡根本不是一個馬槽，而是某個火車貨車廂的最尾端。他緩慢地下了火車，耀眼的陽光毫無顧忌地直射入他的眼睛，馬庫斯用手遮擋，恍惚地慢慢跟著一群來回穿梭在巨大的鐵軌中的人往前走，一時之間無法明白自己身處何方。  
木造低矮的建築物群，跟泥濘的街道，火車停在一個宛如中西部19世紀才會有的美國小鎮。跟自己乘坐同一列火車的乘客們正踩著優雅步伐緩緩走下階梯，他們是西裝筆挺的紳士、帥氣的牛仔、以及撐著小陽傘、裙擺搖曳生姿的淑女們。穿著破爛的小販跟乞討的小孩企圖上前，都被維持秩序的火車長給一一擋在外面。在更外圍的還有單純好奇的圍觀群眾。站在騎樓下坐在椅子上咬著菸斗的老先生；或者是四處串門子的婦女，一手的竹籃子裝滿食物，一手用力跩著愛亂跑的小孩；還有好幾匹馬不斷在馬庫斯面前來回經過，被人牽著或驅趕。有騎士看了馬庫斯一眼後又繼續驅馬往前，緩慢地騎向有著原始山巒的遠方，搭配著乾淨得沒有半點雲、也沒有任何大型建築物阻擋的天空。  
這些都不會是底特律該有的景象，更不是當他被RK900用槍指著頭的時候，預料到的下場。  
他第一個反應就是被駭了，正在做夢，否則這宛如穿越時空的景象……  
「你看，他們居然放了一個“那個”在這裡。」  
還在思索的馬庫斯，明顯感覺到有越來越多的目光集中在自己身上。他一度以為是自己截然不同的穿著引起注意，才準備離開，這群才剛下車的乘客們就已經團團圍住了他，並肆無忌憚地打量。這些毫不掩飾好奇與不屑的惡意，自己實在太熟悉了，熟悉到他突然有一種安心感。  
馬庫斯乾脆垂手以待，等著這些人幫他釐清真相。  
「真的太有趣了，還穿著跟“外頭”一模一樣的衣服……」  
「是故意的吧，新彩蛋。」  
「他誰啊？」  
「就是那個帶頭搗亂的仿生人，新聞都有報！叫什麼…喂，你叫什麼？」  
那個詢問的人企圖伸手觸碰，馬庫斯皺眉閃開：「你們知道我？」  
此話一出口，連最有教養的淑女都忍不住用摺扇掩嘴偷笑。突然有人從馬庫斯背後踹下去。他重心不穩只來得及撐住一個膝蓋不趴倒在地。「媽的，害我損失了不少錢，本來就想進來發洩一下，剛好就擺了這個混蛋在這裏！」  
「他居然還被設計成只擁有外頭的記憶嗎？天啊，『樂園』真的很用心呢。」  
「因為是自家的產品啊，不是有人說那場暴動是他們公司的行銷策略嗎？」  
「所以那個首領才是一個從來沒看過的隱藏版嗎？之後不知道會不會限量發售……」  
大家竊竊私語，猶如把馬庫斯當作拍賣會上被困住的野獸品頭論足，而他的一舉一動，都能引起漣漪般的反應。眾人激動得前仰後合，彷彿眼前的馬庫斯滑稽得超越言語所能形容，只好大笑。  
「說不定這型號都是異常的，如果他也讓這裡的仿生人造反怎麼辦？」  
「所以接下來會有造反的橋段嗎？太棒了，可以把他們都殺光！」  
「不用這麼麻煩，」一人拿出槍對準馬庫斯。「我現在就斃了他！」  
「女士優先，等我們先享受完再說。大家也都付了同樣的錢，別以為大聲就有用！」有好幾個女士連忙制止，插著腰用摺扇戳著對方，情況開始有些失控，馬庫斯企圖逃脫，卻被其他女人擋住。其他人則在旁邊看好戲。  
「這裡到底是哪裡？！」馬庫斯掙扎大吼。  
「寶貝，你不在堪薩斯了，懂嗎？」  
一個女人輕浮地摸過他的臉頰，手指鬆開的那一刻，眾人的拳頭就落了下來。  
「喂，唱首歌來聽聽，你唱歌我就放過你如何？哈哈哈……」  
對方人數眾多，每個人只要伸手抓他，就能讓他無法動彈，甚至能徒手扯斷他。但這群人畢竟不是訓練有術的軍隊，甚至還起內訌。馬庫斯傷了好幾個人後，很快就推擠出一個空間，他再隨手挾持一個人當擋箭牌並把對方丟出去，眾人潰不成軍，他立刻逃出重圍。

2-2

寡不敵眾，馬庫斯企圖求救，卻無從判斷到底誰是敵誰是友。除了背後那群追著他跑的瘋子外，其他人都用一致的困惑視線看著幾乎是落荒而逃的他。他在底特律無往不利的連線在這裡無法發揮任何作用，難不成這裡沒有半個仿生人？馬庫斯只能先暫時躲到暗巷，聽著外頭那群人入境隨俗般學牛仔對空鳴擊，彷彿自己才是主人，可隨意踐踏這個小鎮的寧靜。  
馬庫斯按兵不動，等著那群烏合之眾兩三下就對自己失去了興趣而散得差不多後，他低頭看了一下自己，正想換掉身上的衣服，一時的放鬆讓他毫無察覺那隻悄然無息地搭在他肩上的手。  
他差點把對方甩出去。  
幸好那隻手的主人隨後就用雙手抓著他的衣服，順勢在地上滾了幾圈。馬庫斯率先逮到空檔，把對方壓制在地時握拳揮去，對方卻在馬庫斯看清楚自己的臉之前就擋開他的拳頭，並把握他錯愕的當下，保持著馬庫斯所熟悉的優雅，毫不猶豫地反擊。  
馬庫斯最終仰躺在地，看著對方以勝利者的姿態居高臨下，背對著已經開始西沉的夕陽，只有一半的側臉與前額略微垂落的棕色髮絲，還有胸前的警徽被照得一清二楚。但這樣片面的畫面，對自己而言，就已經夠了。  
對方沒給他開口的機會，拿出手銬，就事論事地喀擦兩聲，一如以往報上名號。  
「我叫康納，是這裡的副隊長，你以滋事分子的身份被逮捕了。」  
馬庫斯倒是很主動伸手，被對方從地上拉起來的瞬間，就退下掌心外層的皮膚握住這個名叫康納，外表也跟康納長得一模一樣的人的手腕。  
剛才被攻擊的地方似乎被打凹了，零件喀喀作響，這個副隊長對自己下手毫不留情。但一切都無所謂了，此時此刻，沒有什麼遇到熟悉的人更讓人感到振奮的了。可是相對於他的興奮，對方什麼反應都沒有，甚至被握住的地方還是維持著人類的膚色。在看到馬庫斯的手變成全白後，張大那雙困惑的棕色瞳孔並朝他眨了眨眼，露出他所認識的康納最有人味的表情，馬庫斯覺得自己心都涼了。  
「你不記得我了？」  
「馬庫斯，」對方用的是一種溫和但不感興趣的語氣。「那群人喊得全鎮大概都知道你叫什麼名字了。」  
「不是，我們……你為什麼不開連結？」他捏緊對方的手，幾乎像是要物理性地把自己所有的意念都傳送出去。  
「連結？」  
「就是這個！」  
他抬高那露出機械體的銀白色手掌，對方趁機抽回手，一點興趣都沒有。「魔術非常精彩，但你還是要先跟我回一趟警局。」  
康納牽了一條繩子綁在馬庫斯的手銬上拉著他走，打算離他越遠越好。馬庫斯仍不死心。  
「你還記得漢克嗎？底特律的副隊長？你的夥伴？」  
「我誰都不認識。」  
「你難道沒有閃過任何可疑的記憶嗎？比如追捕人或調查…」  
「那是我每天都在做的。」  
「那阿曼達……」  
「聽著，你想要跟我攀關係或裝可憐藉此脫困是沒用。但你如果再不閉嘴，讓那群瘋子發現，我不一定能保得住你。」  
康納順手彎身去取剛才搏鬥中掉落的牛仔帽，輕輕地拍了拍，帶回頭上，端正得就像以前會繫上的領帶，回頭給了他一個警告意味十足的眼神。馬庫斯只好先暫時閉上嘴，看著對方的背影，任憑對方牽著他走向任何方向，就這麼安靜地跟著。一段時間後，馬庫斯冷靜了，並發現康納特地閃避可能會碰到那群不速之客的道路，不自覺勾起嘴角，步伐也穩健了起來。感覺到他的配合，康納扯著手銬的那條繩子也不再用力，兩人就這樣相安無事地一路沿著小巷到了警局。

2-3

說是警局，只是個簡陋的木造房子，裡頭除了兩個長方形木桌，還有個用鐵條隔開來的空間外就什麼都沒了。想當然馬庫斯直接被推進了那個簡陋的監牢，康納當著他的面把門鎖上。馬庫斯環看四周，這裡明顯只有康納那個角落有堆放東西，另外一邊的辦公桌乾淨得毫無人跡。彷彿他才剛搬到這個破舊的警局不久，只是暫時將就，空蕩蕩，缺少人的氣息。  
「這裡只有你一個？」  
「是的。」  
「你不是副隊長嗎？剩下的人呢？」  
翻找著資料的康納沒有回答，把牛仔帽放在衣架上，抓了紙跟筆走過來，馬靴把木造地板踩得充滿不悅，連椅子都沒拉，直接站著詢問，速戰速決的意願昭然若揭。  
「你已經問了我一大堆問題，現在可以換我問你了嗎？」  
「求之不得。」  
馬庫斯雙手靠在欄杆上，露出友善微笑表達自己的配合，可惜對方不吃這套。  
「從哪裡來的？」  
「底特律。」  
「從沒聽過……算了。」那隻筆頓了頓，懶得再追問，如實寫下。「來這裡的目的？」  
「嗯，算找人吧。」  
「跟剛才那群人有什麼過節？」  
「他們認錯了。」  
康納從表格中抬起頭。「你的名字不叫馬庫斯？」  
「我是，但名字叫對了不表示找對人了不是嗎？」馬庫斯聳聳肩，盯著康納看。  
「你…」  
「副隊長！」  
來通報的鎮民衝了進來，慌張指著外頭：「又有人鬧事了！那些剛下車的！……還、還有一匹馬！…」  
「我知道了，等一下過去。」  
康納點點頭，打發鎮民走後闔上紙筆轉身離開。  
「你最好不要去，」馬庫斯說：「我知道你很難相信我，但那群人不是現在的你可以應付的。」  
「放心，在查明之前我一律秉公辦理，你不用擔心他們會…」  
「康納，我說的是你，」馬庫斯湊到欄杆前用著他所能表現最誠懇的態度。「如果他們認錯了我，說不定也會認錯你，把我們當成一夥的。」  
「……看來我真的要好好審問你跟 “康納” 到底做了什麼好事。」  
康納瞇起眼睛，銳利得令馬庫斯尷尬地撇頭。康納把所有東西放著，連後腰都沒別槍就匆匆出門，真的當它是個小糾紛，而身為有火車停靠的小鎮，早已見怪不怪。  
但外頭叫囂的聲音並沒有隨著康納離開而逐漸減弱，反而有越來越多看熱鬧的人從警局門口快速跑過。馬庫斯開始扯著手銬跟監牢的門鎖，同時掃描四處，企圖逃脫。他不認為以康納的性格會讓關在這裡的罪犯找到可突破的點。但他不但順利地在地板的裂縫找到一根生鏽鐵耙，還發現鑰匙就放在鐵耙可勾到的距離，巧合得彷彿是一場被設計好的遊戲。  
機關不怎麼高明，就像是怕被關的人找不到，有可能嗎？  
從他張開眼睛看到這個小鎮，就強烈感覺人工的鑿痕太明顯了，像一個剛規劃、尚未被汙染破壞的地方，又與世界融合得不夠久，還沒找到屬於自己的生長頻率而顯得陌生乾淨，就像模控生命給他的感覺。所以他說不定仍然在模控生命公司，只是成了一隻在阿曼達所建造出來的幻象裡亂竄的老鼠。  
馬庫斯丟下手銬解開監牢門，翻找一些衣服換上，找不到任何槍械，最後戴上康納的牛仔帽掩蓋面貌，循著最吵鬧的地方跑去。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事目前已經寫完了，最近在校稿, 會PO的慢點><   
> 歡迎大家留下意見喔~


	4. 樂園之2

2-4

馬庫斯剛到大街，一聲嘶吼從背後出現，一匹馬快速朝他衝過來，並準確地停在他面前，興高采烈地噌著。馬庫斯也很高興還能跟在車廂裡共患難的兄弟再相遇，彼此都毫髮無傷。他看了看還在後頭追趕馬兒的凶狠牛仔們，當機立斷爬上馬背，馬兒也很順從地低下身體任由他胡亂地扯著鬃毛，不太俐落地攀上。  
在毫無馬鞍跟韁繩的情況下，馬庫斯像個沒駕駛經驗卻在一輛跑車上騎虎難下的的蠢蛋。光是穩固自己的身體就夠手忙腳亂，更別說要控制方向了，只能任由馬兒放開四啼在大街上橫衝直撞。幸好這個小鎮的主要大街就一條，路人紛紛自動閃開，馬庫斯很快發現他所尋覓的對象就在那一圈特別擁擠的人牆中。  
康納果然被包圍了，應該是說站在一群已喝茫的酒鬼中央。那群人對於來維持秩序的副隊長沒有任何尊重，咆哮跟推擠此起彼落。但康納面對那些來旅遊順便來搞破壞的觀光客，畢恭畢敬中仍然挺直胸膛，那張毫無表情而顯得高傲的臉更加惹火了這群被衝動操控的人群。有人抓上了康納的衣領，近到可以咬下他的鼻子，甚至舉槍對準自己的臉，康納依然不為所動。  
這時候比人群相互叫囂更吵鬧的聲響從外圍擴散開來，成功凝滯了人們的粗暴的行為，槍口紛紛轉向朝他們衝過來的黑馬。但慌亂閃避的人群撞倒了那些拿著槍的人，槍口歪了方向，宛如歡迎的禮砲紛紛朝天射擊，終於讓在人群中心的副隊長回了頭，在看到扶趴在馬兒身上的人後，驚訝爬上了那平靜無波的臉。  
馬庫斯抓準時機，猛力一拍馬兒的屁股，開始衝刺的當下，他大喊並伸直了臂膀：「康納！」  
馬兒在最完美的距離點一躍而起。  
那顆被困在混戰中，沒戴牛仔帽而顯得特別突兀的棕色腦袋循著聲音抬起，棕色的瞳孔裡映照著飛躍過自己上方的巨大陰影，有隻手如天上降下來的韁繩，朝他張開掌心。康納被召喚般準確地一把握住，在掌心觸碰的瞬間借力使力，康納穩當地坐在馬庫斯背後，馬兒也同時完美著地，又一路撞開人跑向大街的盡頭。  
「你怎麼逃出來的？！」康納一上馬後就抓緊馬庫斯的腰，比起惶恐，更像怕他又從自己手上溜走似的。  
「這是現在該提的問題嗎？我救了你耶！」馬庫斯大喊。  
其他人在回過神後才到處搶馬，他們很快組成一小群騎兵循著那已經跑出鎮外，幾乎快成為黑點的兩人一馬追去。  
遠方的太陽已落入一半，地平線上兩組人的距離正慢慢縮小，一兩顆驚心動魄地的子彈呼嘯而過。負重量相對弱勢的他們應該更要快馬加鞭，但毫無障礙物的寬廣地面完全暴露了馬庫斯可悲的駕馭能力，就看黑馬的步伐開始忽左忽右，越來越偏離，馬庫斯著急得胡亂拍打，反而讓馬兒不爽了，居然就慢慢停下來。任憑馬庫斯如何催促，依然故我地甩著尾巴，不再前進。  
「原來你不會騎馬嗎？！」這下換康納大叫。  
「底特律又沒有馬！」  
馬庫斯無暇顧及覺得自己上錯賊船的副隊長的抱怨，他們立刻下馬。重新恢復輕盈的黑馬瞬間被子彈所擦出火花嚇到朝遠方狂奔，丟下他們只能躲到旁邊的大岩石。馬庫斯遞出一把他剛才隨手撈到的槍。康納只看了一眼，沒接過。  
「我不需要。」  
「康納，現在沒時間……」  
「我沒辦法開槍。」  
「什麼叫你沒辦法？」他驚訝地看著康納雙手緊緊握住自己的手肘。  
「我就是沒辦法。」對方說得斬釘截鐵，倔強得彷彿身體內建的某個執法人員原則讓他不願跟罪犯同流合汙，沒有一絲一毫的妥協。  
「……你無需跟我站在同一國，康納。」馬庫斯輕輕嘆氣，語重心長。「我給你槍，是因為你很會用槍，比我還會用，所以你可以自保，不會有人傷得了你。」  
他來不及注意到康納欲言又止，越來越多子彈反彈在大石塊上，呼喊聲也隨著馬蹄越來越靠近。馬庫斯只好拿回槍，轉過身靠著岩石，第一次示警般只打掉其中一人的帽子，但那群瘋子毫不畏懼地繼續往前衝，他只好對準在最前方衝鋒陷陣的男人。那個人的肩膀被擊中的瞬間後坐力令他從馬上摔下來，宛如卸下的重擔激起一大片塵埃。  
所有的馬蹄都停了下來，像是無法置信同伴真的中彈般的圍觀著，沒人上前幫忙，竊竊私語中帶著不可置信的暴怒。馬庫斯又開了一槍，這次是那個扭住康納衣領破口大罵的男子。無禮的態度最終得到懲罰。男子握住那隻亂來的右手發出震耳欲聾的叫喊，那大片噴灑的血跡像個紅色警訊。所有人才如夢初醒，醒悟自己是在跟誰打交道，以比來時更加快的動作落荒而逃。  
肩膀受傷的那個已經暈過去了，獨留那個手被貫穿的男子在地上哀嚎，還有力氣咒罵那群逃跑的混蛋，並對緩緩朝他走過來的馬庫斯戒慎恐懼，眼睛直盯著那剛才擊中自己，還在冒煙的槍口，彷彿它曾在上一秒出現不可思議的魔法，比眼前這個居高臨下的黑影更讓他恐懼。  
「不可能…！…你為什麼能開槍！？」  
「為什麼不能？」  
「『樂園』裡的槍只有仿生人才會被傷到！仿生人是無法傷害人類的。」  
馬庫斯回頭看了也跟過來的康納一眼，蹲下來：「老實告訴我，這裡到底是哪裡？」  
「『樂園』啊！」  
「什麼意思，我們還在底特律嗎？」  
「我真的不知道！這裡是模控生命規劃出來的遊樂區，我們就只是付錢進來玩樂的，誰知道是不是在底特律！」  
「那這些裝扮是怎樣？」馬庫斯用槍指著對方頭上的牛仔帽。  
「『樂園』的故事背景是西部世界，所有人進來都要打扮成牛仔，這也是遊戲的一部份……」  
「什麼遊戲？」  
「什麼都可以做的地方，你要燒殺擄掠，要冒險奪寶，要當英雄娶美女，什麼都可以…」男人的臉糾成一團，彷彿他問了一個很奇怪的問題，有點懷疑他是不是在開玩笑。  
「出口在哪？」  
「出口跟入口是一樣的，就是剛才那輛火車。但你傷了人類，一定會被清理…還有你的小男友…都等著被銷毀吧…」  
「你知道有多少仿生人被抓進來嗎？」馬庫斯舉槍問，語氣越加森冷。  
「這裡到處都是仿生人，我怎麼知道？！」男人這下可以確定馬庫斯是完全不了解情況的笨蛋，態度也隨便起來。  
「哪裡到處？我到現在也只看到康納……」馬庫斯皺緊眉頭，卻在一瞬間恍然大悟。「那些鎮民也是嗎？可是…他們的額頭沒有顯示燈…」  
「你也沒有啊！拜託你放了我！我真的不想死啊！……」  
男人一把鼻涕一把眼淚，連瑟瑟發抖的下半身都開始發出惡臭。

2-5

他們把兩個男人都放回摔下來的馬背，拍了一下馬兒的屁股，任由他們漫無目的地遠離。  
馬庫斯還站在原地思考剛才所收到的資訊，一旁的康納就兀自轉身，馬庫斯拉住他。  
「康納，你不用回去。」  
「我有責任…」  
「你沒聽到他說的嗎？這一切都只是遊戲，你的副隊長的職位也只是遊戲的一部分。」  
對方疑惑地睜大眼睛，隨後微皺起眉間：「我是不知道你們剛才交換了什麼意見，但我肩負責任…」  
馬庫斯雙手握緊他的肩膀，想看清楚那張善於隱藏的表情是否是真的。「康納，你還記得自己是仿生人嗎？」  
「仿生人？……那是什麼？…」  
那棕色瞳孔所閃爍的巨大困惑，就像他從來沒有懷疑過這個真理。馬庫斯看不出任何破綻。  
「該死，他們一定有屏蔽設定！…」  
「所以你可以放手了嗎？」康納沒掩蓋對他的煩躁，試圖甩開他。  
「這樣你更不能回去，我們可以想辦法，一定有…」  
「沒有，因為我不是你要找的神射手，」他斬釘截鐵。「我根本從來沒用過槍。」  
「什麼？」  
「很抱歉我剛剛沒說清楚，我不能開槍，是因為不敢用槍。」彷彿終於戰勝自己的羞恥心，康納深呼吸，正視馬庫斯的眼睛，好心再重複一遍。「我怕那東西，一拿起來就發抖，更別說瞄準了。我不是怕血，就單純對那鐵製品過敏。」  
「可是……你不是副隊長嗎？」  
「是的，有什麼問題嗎？當副隊長是我的夢想，我達到了，就算我不敢用槍又怎樣？我可以用刀割斷喉嚨、用石塊砸碎任何罪犯的腦袋，只要我完成副隊長該做的事就好，能不能用槍有什麼關係？」康納無懼地瞪著他，乾淨的嗓音裡潛藏著細微的憤怒。馬庫斯只好放低姿態。  
「我不是要質疑你…可是…你有想過為什麼嗎？」  
「沒有，我接受了，並用其他方法克服了，案件結束。」  
「你才沒有克……」  
康納用力甩開他的手，忍住朝他揍下去的衝動，大步往回走，馬庫斯跟在後頭。  
「反正我不是你的康納，請去別的地方找吧。」  
「所有人都看到你跟我一起逃跑，你洗不掉嫌疑的。」  
「所以我才更要回去解釋清楚…」  
「你就是我要找的人，康納，因為我知道為什麼你不能拿槍。」馬庫斯低頭緩緩說，看著對方回頭，驚訝到微微張開嘴的模樣，有點不安地摸著臉。「我是說，除了阿曼達刻意關閉你的功能之外，我大概知道……」  
「你居然為了達到目的，撒這種無恥的謊…」康納的嗓音甚至帶著些微的顫抖。  
「我是說真的，雖然我現在還不能確定，但就看在我剛才救你的份上，你必須相信我一次。」  
馬庫斯抬頭誠懇地對充滿敵意的康納說，綠藍異色的瞳孔擁有無盡的歉意。「如果真的要說，也是為了幫我，你才會淪落至此，我很抱歉，康納。」  
他不知道自己把他傷到這麼深。

2-6

他們在附近的綠洲找到那匹黑馬。馬兒仍然驚魂未定，如迷路的孩子來回踱步並不安的低鳴著，馬庫斯走上前卻讓牠更退縮。康納一隻手攔在馬庫斯胸前，一根手指輕抵在唇上，示意他別輕舉妄動。  
「牠有名字嗎？」  
「呃…我不知道。」  
「那待在這裡，別動。」  
無計可施的馬庫斯只好照做了，傻傻地站在一旁，親眼見證奇蹟出現。  
康納站在馬兒容許的範圍，先讓馬兒習慣他的存在，再以低到不能再低的姿態踏出第一步，運用聲音中溫暖的頻率讓牠聽出來自己不是威脅，如一個循循善誘的導師、或耳朵旁吹來的一陣風，正試圖引起彼此之間的共鳴。  
儼然是一個談判專家。  
馬庫斯從來沒看過，也無從看過身為談判專家的康納，工作時是什麼樣子。  
他只有耳聞，這個生來就是獵殺他們的異常仿生人獵人，有著快狠準，寧可錯殺一百也不放過一個的狠勁、堅韌與頑強。所以不能怪他一時間無法把眼前這個有無比耐心，跟前幾分鐘倔強難搞的人當成同一個。  
他雙手抱胸，專注地看著對方用更專注的耐心對待一個無法用理性對談的生物，逐漸發現RK800為什麼會是一個成功的獵人。他全身上下，沒有一個細節不是為入侵別人而設計的。比如那白皙的皮膚跟性別不明的漂亮臉蛋，還有跟自己比起來較為纖細的身體，都是為了讓人產生示弱的錯覺。如果再加上那平常硬起來比鋼還刺人，但一旦放緩，裡頭暗藏的沙啞音質就會被凸顯出的嗓音，說著令人安心的撫慰話語，與真誠的態度，誰會不卸下心房呢？  
只能說，RK800真的非常會善用自己的技巧，清楚優勢，並毫不懷疑——或者反射性的——使用著。難怪面對那些早已被痛苦折磨瀕臨崩潰的異常仿生人，如探囊取物。  
馬庫斯看得很清楚，因為他也是。不得不承認，他們的確屬於同類型，用著同樣卑劣討喜的技巧，軟化對方的防禦。但自己的皮膚跟體型，偶爾會被誤認為是強大的威脅，康納卻完全相反。就像這隻黑馬，哪怕聽不懂他說什麼，僅僅只是嗓音溫柔的共鳴，也足以令動物臣服。  
就像白雪公主？  
馬庫斯為腦海中一閃而過的畫面忍俊不住，讓直覺事有蹊蹺的康納懷疑地回頭，他只好捏緊自己沒有任何痛覺的皮膚裝傻，繼續等著康納終於安撫住了馬兒，願意跟隨康納的腳步，被牽到馬庫斯的面前。康納牽引著他的手，輕輕搭在馬兒的額頭，馬兒更主動磨蹭馬庫斯的臉，溫熱的體溫如一塊舒服的毛巾擦拭著他的臉龐。  
「你要好好珍惜牠，牠是匹好馬。」  
「我不是牠的主人，也不知道怎麼操控他，你看起來還比較像他的主人。」馬庫斯看向康納，對方原本散發溫柔光芒的棕色眼睛在與自己對上後就瞬間降至冰點。他決定放低姿態。  
「康納，你不能留我一個人在這荒郊野外，我人生地不熟，沒有你，我連一匹馬都搞不定……」  
馬庫斯這輩子從來沒假裝手足無措過，畢竟示弱不是RK系列的本性，但他知道自己吃軟不吃硬，而在看到對方剛才對待馬兒的動作後，就算裝得不像，也只能放手一搏。  
康納面無表情直視著他，那宛如死寂般的沉默幾乎足以抹除馬庫斯所剩無幾的理直氣壯。他垂下肩膀，正在別的辦法時，頭上的牛仔帽就被輕輕摘走了。  
「先找個地方搭營吧，這次我來操控韁繩。」  
原主人把帽子拍正，戴回自己頭上並壓低帽沿，頭也不回地率先翻身上馬。  
被丟在原地的馬庫斯什麼都沒說，露出微笑，攤手表達贊同。  
夕陽剛好向大地收回祂最後一絲憐憫的光芒，黑暗就要籠罩在這片他毫無頭緒的陌生國度，沒有任何指引，前方也越加模糊不清。但很神奇地，他內心沒有感到一絲惶恐。 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於開始談戀愛了(毆


	5. 連結之1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此故事已打算出本，預定首販CWT55台大場  
> 請查看預定調查(至2020/7/25  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1GbTPj9ykLyN2NFQ23hlZ6WF-HIOZ8m1wiJtbVmKzCGo/edit?usp=sharing  
> 或台灣同人誌中心資訊  
> https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/52423  
> 預定在BIO7歐美主題ONLY場2020/11/21後才會連載完結喔，感謝~

  
CH 3 連接

3-1

「準備好了嗎？」  
確定對方看準了，馬庫斯舉起手把衣袖捲到肘部，好讓明亮的火光能清楚地映照在自己赤裸的皮膚上。接著，一個白點出現在指尖，逐漸向四周擴散，彷彿水銀突然湧出，順著馬庫斯旋轉的手腕，如流星墜落般以穩定的速度往下拓展至指節、掌心、手背，直到蔓延至腕部才停止。  
如今馬庫斯整隻手全都變成晶瑩剔透的乳白色，甚至比月光還透亮。  
馬庫斯觀察對面那個暫時驚愕到無法眨眼的男人，確定他還沒打算逃走，才舉起另外一隻手，讓流星也沾染自己側邊額頭。為了不嚇到對方，馬庫斯盡自己所能，讓黝黑的皮膚退下的速度比平常慢非常多，但在整個臉龐都露出釱金屬後，對方還是明顯倒退了一點。  
「別怕，康納，這才是我們原本的模樣。」  
他們圍繞在康納弄起的火堆旁──馬庫斯什麼都不會，淪落到去撿樹枝──隨風而舞的狂野火焰烤得他們一側的身體微微溫熱，還不時噴灑零星火花，似乎在嘲笑他們的落魄處境。這跟馬庫斯在冬天時為卡爾所生的壁爐，那種被人類豢養、溫馴到不敢有任何叫囂的微小火苗完全不同。  
這裡沒有電燈，沒有文明的任何痕跡，曠野中一片寂靜，只剩頭上的月光，火柴細碎的崩裂，與風吹撫過樹葉的聲響還在活動。馬庫斯從來沒待過這麼原始的環境，覺得他們如赤身裸體的小孩毫無防備。  
相比之下，對面的康納倒是怡然自得，斜靠在一旁橫躺的木頭上，修長的雙腿交疊，脖子上的領巾斜歪著。不久前還用一種慵懶的隨興告訴他夜晚時周圍那些怪異的聲響從何而來，甚至不惜用各種危險的生物恐嚇馬庫斯。對粗野的蠻荒如此熟悉，彷彿他已經這樣活了大半輩子，且樂在其中。  
但，那是一開始。等到馬庫斯顯露出屬於仿生人的乳白色釱金屬後，對方僵直了背，看他的表情就像他變成了一隻只屬於印地安傳說中的怪物，不可能存在，卻又確實出現在自己面前。  
「……你說我跟你一樣？」康納終於從錯愕中甦醒，找到舌頭。  
「我知道這很難接受，他們刪除你所有的記憶，重新輸入一個不同的背景故事讓你相信你生長在這裡，而且連身為仿生人這件事都忘了。」這對曾經如此執著於仿生人身分的康納而言，是多麼大的諷刺。  
「所以我也像你這樣？」康納盯著他的臉，半信半疑多過於好奇。  
仍然維持著釱金屬狀態的馬庫斯不假思索地朝他伸手，瞬間一把閃著光芒的銳利小刀突然出現在康納手上，那不是開玩笑的尖端正對準馬庫斯的下巴。對方的肩膀隆起，脖子僵硬，呼吸急促，在在顯示對自己的警戒，馬庫斯只好把臉換回人工皮膚，只剩下右掌還留著釱金屬表面，緩緩地說：「你還記得我之前有觸碰你嗎？退下人工皮膚後，我們可以靠相互接觸來交換訊息，還能確認彼此的型號、想法、資訊。」  
「這是自然而然發生的嗎？但我沒有任何變化，所以我不是──」  
「他們把你的自動連接的功能關閉，不表示沒辦法。仿生人身上一定有可以強制連接的開關。只要找到那個開關，我就能把屏蔽設定關掉。」  
「你一直說『他們』，『他們』是誰？」  
「模控生命，那是製造我們的公司。」  
「你們把造物主解釋成一間公司？」康納挑高眉毛。  
馬庫斯搖頭。  
「模控生命的確是家公司。而且正確來說，我們的造物主不單單只有一位……」  
「你看過？」  
「你比我還熟識，康納，幾乎朝夕相處。」但從前的康納應該從來不會去想這種近似於神思的哲學問題，馬庫斯憐憫地想，「你所有的困惑，都能在你自己的記憶裡得到解答。」  
對方不說話了，只是瞇起那漂亮的棕色眼睛盯著他看，收起小刀的動作緩慢得像是在評估他的可信度。馬庫斯完全想像得出來，在對方平靜無波的臉下，那善於計算的腦袋裡的天秤會如何劇烈搖擺。就像當初他們第一次見面，對方不斷朝他發出凶狠卻微微顫抖的威嚇，而自己唯一能做的，就是無懼地一步一步往他靠近。  
隨著康納皺起的眉間趨於緩和，那把小刀也離馬庫斯的下巴越來越遠。  
「……所以現在該怎麼辦？」  
「放鬆，相信我就好。」  
馬庫斯伸出保持著機械體狀態的掌心，輕輕覆蓋住對方的手背。驚訝馬庫斯那看似冰涼的皮膚居然是溫熱的，康納因此掙扎了一下，馬庫斯立刻施壓不讓對方退縮，但他會等對方準備好，等自己的體溫滲透到對方的皮膚裡。  
卡爾說過他的手有種安定人心的作用，他希望對男性仿生人也有同樣功效。  
沒有感受到任何資料傳輸，對方的人工皮層一如往常白皙，也掃瞄不出任何突破口，他只好親自動手，沿著那秀氣的手腕一路往上觸碰，指尖仔細在那比自己還細緻的紋路上滑行，深怕錯過任何一個可疑的微小毛孔與肌肉，或不符合人體工學的突出骨骼。可惜對方除了體溫微微上升外，沒有其他可疑之處。  
馬庫斯俯身向前，掌心沿著對方微露的鎖骨往上移動至那纖細的脖子，對方的喉結在那柔軟的肌肉裡上下滾動再震盪到馬庫斯的掌心內，多次無意識的吞嚥著。就在他的拇指滑過對方的臉頰時，馬庫斯胸口感覺一陣窒礙，康納正用手肘頂住他的胸口，棕色眼睛張得大大的，與其說疑惑，不如說錯愕。  
康納眨了眨眼，因此馬庫斯能看清對方的睫毛，他才意識到自己靠得太近了。  
「對不起，我……」  
他抽回手，正要解釋，康納突然一巴掌壓住他的嘴巴。  
「噓，有東西來了。」  
在他們旁邊的馬兒騷動了一下。同一瞬間，一聲不屬於曠野的微弱嗶嗶聲響突兀地出現，刺耳得令人不安。在確定聲音是從康納身上傳出來時，遠方兩盞距離穩定且過度明亮的燈光正隨著路上的顛簸上下擺動著，帶著引擎驅動的聲響，而嗶聲也隨著那鬼火的靠近，有隨之增強變快的趨勢。  
「把衣服脫掉，康納！」  
「什麼？！」  
「他們在追蹤你！」  
馬庫斯快速拉開康納的牛仔帽和背心尋找來源，最後在康納的後脖頸皮膚之下發現一個紅點，正隨著嗶嗶聲快速的節奏不斷閃爍。一被馬庫斯觸碰，那塊地方瞬間出現凹槽，細微地上下變動，最後建構出一個連接口。  
馬庫斯把手放上去，就看康納仰頭倒抽一口氣，瞬間失去意識向後癱軟，他立刻接住他。

3-2

那輛四輪驅動終於開到目的地，停在已經熄滅的火堆旁。兩名身著重裝的男子下車，一人扛著長槍，一人拿著平板，兩個探照燈在這幾乎烏漆抹黑的原始樹林裡胡亂旋轉，還差點被站在樹下的黑馬嚇到。  
「他們剛才明明就在這裡！」瞄了一眼被土埋熄還隱隱有溫度的火堆，拿著平板的瘦高個煩躁地用力拍了拍手上的機器，螢幕畫面紋絲不動，「但信號卻不見了，媽的，每次都在重要的時刻當機！」  
拿槍的矮胖傢伙湊過來，「還是他剛才就死機了，信號才消失？」  
「那就不會跑掉啊！」  
「該不會是那RK200搞的鬼吧？切斷跟系統的連接……」  
「說到這個我就煩，他是怎麼跑進來的？！是嫌我們伺候那群有錢死奧客還不夠忙嗎？！沒事就算了，害我們接到客訴還要花時間抓他。」  
「那現在怎麼辦？他是外頭來的，沒連上系統，抓不到資料。最有可能跟他在一起的RK800都找不到，要怎麼找那RK200？」  
「不管他們是否一起行動，先把RK800排到通緝名單上好了，畢竟他是最有可能的線索，等找到他再說。」  
「讓整個『樂園』追殺仿生人首領？聽起來滿有趣的啊，還可以多個遊戲支線。」  
「不然讓他在這裡也搞出個什麼暴動，你我都要回家吃自己了……唉，我們去換臺平板再過來吧。」  
兩個社畜無奈地走回吉普車，再度電掣風馳地離開。  
等到他們甩飛的塵埃落定，樹林又恢復原來的寂靜，從頭到尾都只是安詳地甩著馬尾的馬兒才伸長脖子，咬著馬庫斯的衣領把他從樹叢裡拖出來。馬庫斯懷抱著仍然沒醒過來的康納，癱坐在地上，輕輕移開從頭到尾都沒離開過康納後頸的手，連接口自動收縮起來，並被一層擬真人造皮膚覆蓋，脖頸重新恢復成原來流暢的曲線，毫無半點痕跡留下。  
「他沒事，他……」馬庫斯安撫正對著康納溫馴嘶鳴的馬兒，再低頭看著昏厥在自己懷裡的人，胸膛正常的上下起伏著。  
馬庫斯用已換回黝黑皮膚的手指輕拂過沾黏在康納臉上的落葉，對方就突然醒了，直直地瞪著他，突然用力攀住他的臂膀，另一隻手在自己的胸口猛抓，就像他明明在陸地上竟溺水了，用力張開嘴巴吸取氧氣卻無法觸及，雙腿不斷在地上如魚尾般拍打亂踢。  
「我、我不能……我不能……呼吸……」  
「康納？你不需要呼吸！康納！」  
這是馬庫斯第一次在那雙棕色眼睛看到全然的恐懼。他在模擬人類的恐慌症發作。一定是剛才強制的開啟觸動了他身體某部分的機制。  
馬庫斯只能抱緊他，不讓他錯傷自己。馬庫斯強制自己不去看對方痛苦猙獰的臉，不去管對方搥打的拳頭有多重，不去聽對方的氣管發出多麼恐怖的呼嘯聲，他只能用聲音下安撫的咒語，當這艘在洶湧海浪上翻滾的小船唯一的支撐點，陪伴他度過風暴。  
不知道過了多久，那貼緊自己胸口終於不再劇烈顫抖、如過熱機器般發燙的身體逐漸鬆軟下來，對方總算用完掙扎的力氣，萎靡地縮在他身上，發抖著喘完最後一口氣。  
虛脫的康納稍微看了馬庫斯一眼，盡是疲憊，微微張開的嘴似乎想說什麼。馬庫斯搖搖頭，幫對方調整到一個舒服的姿態再把他抱起來，熟練且輕而易舉抱著康納走入濃密的樹林。  
康納感覺自己在一艘安穩的船上，穩穩地被圈住。他最後無法抵擋地閉上眼睛，身體越加陷入馬庫斯的懷裡。  
馬兒溫順地跟在馬庫斯後方，他們及時在那兩個人回來之前撤退離開。

3-3

康納暈過去整整一個晚上，等他醒來，那雙棕色眼睛也變得跟昨天完全不一樣了。連望著那暗喻新生的黎明，都多了一絲迷惘與茫然，彷彿他再也不確定世界的真實面貌為何，他身上那股縈繞不去的孤寂添增了馬庫斯更多的愧疚。  
昨天輕微的刺激只浮現了一些不明所以的零星片段，但已夠讓康納食髓知味。確認自己真的是仿生人後，康納的態度也彷彿變回警用型態，固執且積極。馬庫斯能理解康納希望自己能儘快恢復記憶的著急，如果位置調換，他一定也是跟康納有一樣的反應，但他就是無法同意。  
「我很好。」  
「不，你差點嚇死我。」  
「可是你現在好好的，我也是。」康納完全沒迴避馬庫斯覺得自己在強詞奪理的視線，「這是必要的過程，你無須擔心……」  
「才觸碰一下子就過於刺激讓負荷量超載，一旦深入核心，難保你不會啟動保護機制強制關機……」  
「不然就一次解決掉。」康納說得理所當然，一把扯下領巾，「你如果覺得我暈過去很麻煩，就把我打醒沒關係。」  
「你沒聽懂我的意思。」馬庫斯痛苦地抹臉。  
對於他的猶豫，康納也強硬起來：「我們沒有時間慢慢來，如果我能儘早拿槍，對接下來的處境也比較方便。」  
「但我也沒辦法承擔把夥伴弄壞的後果，康納，」他老實承認道：「現在我們完全孤立無援，一旦你發生什麼事──」  
「你不會讓這件事發生的，對吧？」那雙棕色眼睛眨了眨，有著全然信賴的無畏，「你說我可以相信你。」  
「……把談判專家的口吻收起來，我懂的不比你少。」馬庫斯嘆口氣，走過去幫他把領巾戴好，「晚上再說，我們先離開這裡，白天太危險了。」  
「你不能扣押我的記憶，馬庫斯。」  
垂手讓他為所欲為的康納嚴詞抗議。雖然距離很近，他們卻彼此壓抑著怒氣，誰也不讓誰。  
「這是你的身體，但我對你有責任。」  
「不，你不需要。」康納絲毫不帶謝意。「別太自戀了。」  
明白自己不能強制馬庫斯連接，康納只能率先側身離開，直接把馬騎走表達抗議。  
馬庫斯在後頭跑了將近五公里才被獲准上馬，屁股還沒貼穩，康納就用力叱喝一聲甩開韁繩極速狂奔，馬兒也撒歡跑得暢快，唯一受害者坐在後頭被顛得暈頭轉向。  
幸好他不是人類，不然大概會吐得一塌糊塗，脊椎也斷了。

TBC


	6. 連結之2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此故事已出本，預定參加BIO7歐美主題ONLY場2020/11/21 攤位L02寄攤  
> 或請查看台灣同人誌中心資訊  
> https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/52423  
> 感謝~~

第三章之二 連接

3-3

他們開始逃亡，也開始分工合作。  
白天他們會一直趕路，同時進行康納對他的野外求生技能速成教學。他們都同意在康納恢復記憶，且徹底了解「樂園」的運作模式前，盡量避免跟人類、或任何可能因此暴露他們蹤跡的仿生人有正面衝突，所以只能躲。有趣的是，康納被設定的職業背景竟具備所有他們躲避追殺的必要知識──哪裡有沙漠、山谷、斷崖，哪裡有可以求助的村落、不能靠近的森林、最珍貴的草藥，哪裡又是猛禽、凶猛異族和賞金獵人最喜歡埋伏的地點，他如數家珍。  
就算他們彼此心裡都明白，這些資訊也許都只是假的，馬庫斯還是會在微風徐徐的樹下或清澈的河流旁休憩時認真傾聽，或看著棕髮的前副隊長站在懸崖峭壁的至高點，宛如雄心勃勃的拓荒者直指著腳下的山川湖泊。  
牛仔帽的前端被風吹得微微晃動，娓娓道來各種刺激的傳奇冒險故事。有些聽起來光怪陸離，有些根本不合邏輯。馬庫斯以前遍讀各類小說，對人類無遠弗屆的想像力總不能理解。如今成了異常仿生人，有了不同的思路，他大概能理解「樂園」存在的意義，這個能實現大眾渴望探尋荒煙蔓草，如同無窮想像力般一望無際的神祕之地，對貪婪的人類有多重要。  
但並不表示他就能對此一笑置之，苟同犧牲他人以建造這過於虛幻的美妙世界。畢竟對身處在這裡的人，比如康納，這些就是生活，是弱肉強食的嚴酷世界，一不注意就會身首異處。康納沒時間質疑，生存是唯一目標。甚至在馬庫斯提出疑問時只能困惑地回看，並以茫然的張口作為回應。彷彿這是他第一次去思考這個世界的本質，彷彿他本來應該有答案，現在卻不知道要怎麼回答了。  
「樂園」畢竟還沒做到無所不能，太陽一下山，以岩石及沙漠地形為主的「樂園」彷彿瞬間進入休園狀態，在毫無遮蔽的曠野，溫度更是急速下降。  
來吧，時間不早了。康納轉身，脫下領巾，背對著馬庫斯，主動到像在對他獻祭，成功隱藏自己不自覺咬唇所代表的恐懼。  
馬庫斯看著那脆弱的後頸，皮膚單薄得像一張白紙。長痛不如短痛，只要自己夠狠心，這應該是能很快處理掉的事。他也打算這麼做，這也是他唯一能做到的仁慈。  
但他發現情況比他想得複雜許多。他開啟連接後，發現樂園型的系統比外頭的仿生人嚴謹許多，結構也不太一樣，他花了點時間突破好幾層圍籬才稍微找到一點東西──硬撐住的康納都快暈過去了──卻是康納在「樂園」時的記憶。  
他在寫公文；他在勸導喧鬧的新旅客，執行職責；接著轉頭，一聲槍響，康納倒在地上，眼睛的接收器仍然在最後一秒記錄下毫無理由槍殺他的人。對方握緊槍枝的雙手抖得厲害，似乎還不敢置信自己做了什麼。直到周圍朋友友善的鼓勵，臉上才有了戰勝恐懼的笑容，雀躍得彷彿他獵殺的是全世界最後一頭白犀牛。  
接收器再度打開，康納又重新坐回到原來的辦公桌前，仍然是同一張公文，在同一個句點後跟著續寫上次寫過的句子；他同樣在勸導喧鬧的新旅客，執行職責；向路過的新旅客發送通緝犯的懸賞單；他帶一批旅客上山追捕犯人、反被圍剿；他被四、五個人抓住手腳，從山崖上丟下去。  
他眼睛記錄到的是一片萬里無雲的蒼藍天空，劇烈的旋轉、模糊、身體撞擊到地面時的碎裂聲及擺盪，最後是一片濃密的雜草；世界終於停止晃動後，他努力掙扎著撥開草叢，伴隨喊不太出來、不斷被湧出來的血嗆到的呻吟；他還活著，活超過四個小時，但除了螞蟻，沒有任何生命路過。  
又是同一份公文，同一條句子；康納丟下傳單，警告正試圖把小女孩拉到巷子裡的陌生旅客，接下來就是一聲槍響，康納低頭，摸到腹部大片暗紅色的液體；他跪倒在地，頭開始不穩定地左右搖晃；他朝被拖走的小女孩伸出手，視線卻越來越模糊，他連續被人開槍打到渾身抖動，最後他橫倒在地，被自己溫熱的鮮血環抱。  
又是同一份公文，那枝沾著墨水的鵝毛筆尖端永遠開始於同一個弧度；康納被掐住脖子，極力掙扎，耳邊有衣服被撕毀的聲音及眾人的嘲笑；他全身赤裸，手被反綁，被駕馬的人拖行過河，洶湧的河水嗆進氣管。他來不及平穩身體就被暗礁撞擊到胸口，伴隨著巨大悶撞聲的是宛如煙火般噴灑出來的鮮紅薄霧，在混濁的河水當中清晰可見，又被強大的流水沖刷而去，不留一絲痕跡。  
然後又是同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文。  
同一份公文……  
永無止境。  
馬庫斯把手抽回來，康納已經往前放鬆彎下脖子。他順勢把毫無意識的康納撈進懷裡，對方靠著自己胸口的身體已全是冷汗，浸濕的背既冰涼又散發著熱氣。馬庫斯順手撥開黏在康納臉上的髮絲，輕輕扳過對方的下巴查看他的狀況，康納本來就白皙的臉龐慘白無色，連呼吸模擬都變得那樣輕柔微小，小到幾乎無法給予足夠的力量存活在這世上。  
馬庫斯從不覺得仿生人能被修復與重啟有什麼不好，此刻他才理解漢克對於他知道自己能被替換卻無動於衷而驚訝的表情中，包含了多麼巨大的不解、困惑、甚至憤怒。  
他們把「樂園」的仿生人造得跟人類一樣，會流汗、流血，還有痛覺，給了他們對情感的模擬和吸收的能力，卻又限制他們反抗，把他們囚困在這裡任人類肆意妄為。然後當他們被破壞、被推回去維修，重啟的同時也刪除了他們上一次的記憶。  
外頭的仿生人只需要處理人類丟棄的垃圾，但樂園型要處理的是人類強烈、濃厚的欲望，才能解釋為什麼他們擁有更多層的保護設定。這些保護設定不只是以防那些殘留的欲望會像清洗不了的咖啡漬，逐漸把仿生人吞噬，更是為了讓仿生人永遠能扮演好既定的角色。  
馬庫斯脫下自己的外套，把發抖的康納裹得緊緊的。  
隔天當他們經過一個小村莊時，他沒忘記順手摸走一條毯子。

3-4

康納從此變得沉默許多。  
每次醒來，那焦糖色瞳孔的光澤都會有些微不同，不只是因為太陽上升的角度，康納的臉龐更會異常緊繃，愣愣地眨著眼，眼神炯然卻透露著疲憊──如果額頭旁的ＬＥＤ燈仍然在，應該是急速運轉──然後他會從馬庫斯身上爬起來，把領巾仔細地穿戴回去，彷彿是包紮傷口的紗布牢牢遮蓋住脖子所有的皮膚，就這麼平靜地接受了昨晚所有被挖出來的畫面。  
康納暈過去的時間變得不太固定，有時長，有時短，馬庫斯明白短的不代表進步，而是他在勉強自己不要暈過去，在用盡全力努力對抗那些沒必要的情緒。因此他們不會主動討論，總是匆忙拔營繼續上路。  
馬庫斯開始害怕康納醒過來後那越發平靜的臉。在進行到第三次，在對方站起身前，馬庫斯忍不住拉住了對方的臂膀，近乎於心不忍的開口：「你還好嗎？」  
對方不帶情緒的平靜地看著他──不存在的ＬＥＤ又變成黃色了。  
「我沒事，但很抱歉，我仍然沒想起你的任何事。」  
「我不是要問這個。」馬庫斯馬上就後悔了，不再問下去。他還能期盼對方怎麼回答呢？很好？很不錯？還可以？爛透了？  
那天他們沉默地趕路，晚上等他們紮好營，安頓好柯爾──康納昨天替馬兒取了名字──後，康納自然地抬手要解開領巾。  
「今天休息一次吧。」那骨節分明的手指凝結在領口不動了，像是帶著困惑與不知如何是好，可是他堅持道：「我想休息，今晚換我休息如何？」  
「請不要顧慮我，我真的沒事。」  
「但我沒有。」他嘆氣，「康納，有沒有人說你很不近人情？」  
他盡量表現出連接對自己來說也是一件很累的事。他知道對方無法拒絕。  
馬庫斯回到火堆旁，狀似悠閒地躺在地上雙手往後撐頭。胸口輕盈卻感到一絲空虛，每晚都有人壓著胸口的制約感控制了他。而那個胸口制約感的製造者在馬庫斯不遠處坐下，空氣暫時沉寂下來，只剩下木材被燒得劈里啪啦的聲響。  
「……你怎麼這麼熟練？」  
「什麼？」  
「我暈倒的時候，感覺你知道怎麼處理一個暈過去的人。」  
「我以前曾照顧過人類。」  
「我完全不知道你的事。」康納看著火焰。  
「我可以告訴你，你想知道哪個部分？」他聳聳肩，發現自己很久沒想起耶利哥了。  
「比如……我們熟嗎？」  
康納終於轉頭看他，就像這段時間他終於願意跟馬庫斯對上視線。那目光沒有任何情緒，但卻認真得讓馬庫斯愣了。  
「不，我們不熟，我們只見過幾次面，都是在很緊急的時候，所以我們來不及了解彼此。」  
「不是連接一下就知道了？」  
「在外頭不是每個仿生人見面都一定會連接，那算是……比較私密的行為。」  
「我以為是因為連接太痛苦了。」  
「當然不是。」馬庫斯轉過來把手撐在一邊，側身面對康納，一瞬間不知道該怎麼解釋，「你的狀況比較特殊，一般來說連接是訊息交換，就像人類的擁抱，或……」看著康納近似於漠然的表情，他說不出「接吻」這兩個字，「撫摸，有安撫的作用。所以除非是強迫式的入侵，不然不會有不悅感。」  
他停頓了一下，誠實地開口：「就像我對你做的那樣。」  
記憶是逐漸累積上去的，為了找到康納身為異常仿生人獵人的記憶，馬庫斯必須把那些層層堆疊的保護設定一層層撕去，那就像撕掉康納的皮，然後他再像個潛水夫，為了奪得最下層的寶物，必須先穿過他本沒有想要刺探的區域，把本來已經被封存的糟蹋、厭惡、愛慕、仇恨、毫不遮掩的惡意全都掏出來。然而，裡頭發炎的膿汁卻比他在諾絲那裡看到的更加猙獰，所以康納才這麼痛苦。  
就像卡爾為了維持生命不得不做的手術與治療。倔強的老人每次都會帶著開玩笑的口吻乞求馬庫斯別帶他去醫院，馬庫斯過了很久以後才真正意識到，卡爾是真的不想去。但為了尊嚴，他沒辦法像個孩子大聲說出自己的拒絕，只能把恐懼吞下去，只能再一次從痛苦的治療中存活下來後，給他一個虛弱的微笑。  
現在的康納就是這樣，他欣然接受，又不抵抗，但在馬庫斯眼中，他跟卡爾都一樣，被軀體困住，被痛楚操控，還會因燥熱而流汗，會抿緊了嘴唇閉上眼睛，好像在無聲哀號。那些痛苦藉由連接傳遞過來，以及那些隨著保護層被破壞後浮現的破碎記憶，足以讓他了解自從康納被送進來後經歷些什麼。  
被毀壞，被修復，再被毀壞，再被修復，永無止境。  
還有什麼比活在一個反覆輪迴的無形地獄裡更痛苦？大概就是發現這個事實的真相吧。  
好不容易忘記什麼是身體被撕裂的痛楚，什麼是排山倒海、無法逃脫的窒息感，他卻成了人類的幫凶，又一次傷害了康納。  
「我沒有怪你的意思，這不是你的錯。」康納眨眼，像是驚訝他居然會為此愧疚，「我只是想確認你是否透過連接分享，看到那些人對我做的事。」  
馬庫斯不知道該怎麼回答。  
「你沒問，從來不好奇，甚至下意識迴避我的目光，我就知道了。」康納隨手拿著一根細木材撥弄著火堆，零星的火花隨著氣流散開，如同精靈的翅膀，「我曾做夢夢過其中一些片段，我以為那些都是惡夢，我的潛意識因為罪惡感，在想像那些被我殺掉的人死前有什麼感覺，以此來懲罰我自己，卻原來一切都不是夢，原來那就是我。」  
康納說得輕描淡寫，一副事不關己的模樣。他接受，全然的接受，也沒有懷疑過馬庫斯趁機偷塞了虛假的記憶進來。因為他知道那些是真的，就算每次被人破壞後便被重新組裝身體、安裝新的零件，他仍然感覺得到那些對他的攻擊、屈辱、拷打、凌虐，全都是真的。  
只不過他的反應太過平靜。  
「你應該生氣……」  
「我不知道，我需要嗎？」康納重新與他對視，是真的在詢問他的意見，「我沒有特別難過或憤怒，真的，雖然我感覺到疼痛和悲傷，但這些事情就跟上輩子一樣，太遙遠了，遙遠到我不知道該怎麼反應……是因為我是仿生人，所以才沒有情緒嗎？」  
「康納，你有感覺。」馬庫斯說，「實際上，你就是因為異常了才進到這裡來。只是那太沉重了，太多了，沒有一個人可以承受這麼多。」  
康納沒有太大的反應，執著於在自己的時空內。馬庫斯靠上前，輕輕觸碰他的肩膀。  
「你還想聽我的過去嗎？」  
那天晚上馬庫斯把他從天堂墜落到地獄，又從地獄崛起的故事，在萬里無雲的星空下，學著古代的吟遊詩人一字一句說給康納聽，但並沒有對他們敵對的關係有太多著墨。  
康納像隻溫馴的野狼伏趴在旁，棕髮被微風吹得鬆軟，因對方吟唱般的嗓音而漸漸闔上眼睛。那是他最近第一次沒做惡夢的睡眠。在模糊的光亮意識裡，康納隱約想起，自己的記憶並不全然都是不堪的。  
他曾有過一個家，一個妻子和可愛的小女孩，那段溫暖的記憶安撫了他。

3-6

就這樣，白天馬庫斯仰賴康納職業上的專業知識躲避追殺，晚上則換成他幫助康納，替他遮蔽風沙與偶爾急速下降的溫度。因為康納需要安靜的地方休養，而馬庫斯需要保護他不被打擾。這種相輔相成的替換，如太陽與月亮，黑夜與白晝，幻化成一股彼此逐漸融合的力量，誰也不會成為誰的負擔，彼此都有機會替對方承擔。  
當馬庫斯也閉眼休息時，康納會有默契地提早醒來。隔天早上當馬庫斯重新張開眼睛，就會看到康納站在晨曦中，跟柯爾額頭對著額頭，手指在黑色鬃毛裡悠遊，呢喃般的親暱對話。  
偶爾月光特別柔和的時候，康納也開始學會給自己一些空檔，不急著進行連接，也沒再抗拒依靠馬庫斯，甚至會要求馬庫斯在他昏過去後仍然跟自己說說話。  
「什麼都好，我有時候還是能聽到外面的聲音。」  
於是馬庫斯開始朗誦濟慈的詩、唸莎士比亞，連柏拉圖的《理想國》都一字不差的背誦出來。馬庫斯替他們兩個裹上毯子，那條本來是專門為康納準備的毯子，他開始跟他一同分享。  
「原來你不是嫌我髒才隔著一條毯子。」  
康納靠在他肩上昏昏欲睡時喃喃自語。  
馬庫斯幫對方理了理那本來一絲不苟的頭髮，把手縮回毯子內，仰望滿天星空吟唱。日子就在被追殺跟隱匿的作息中流逝，他們萬分珍惜這種與世隔絕，因為它短得無須催促，如流星劃過天際般無法令人知足。

TBC


	7. 猶大之1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此文已出本，詳情見：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/52423  
> 作者plurk: https://www.plurk.com/shihchan

CH 4 猶大

4-1

「我不覺得這是個好提議。」  
康納低頭看著地上那把槍，彷彿那是一條正對他抖動尾巴的響尾蛇。  
「你做得到，我相信你。」  
馬庫斯從樹上摘下一顆大小適中的蘋果，背靠著樹、頭頂著它，他面對康納，全然的放鬆。康納帶著些微怒意瞪著他，被趕鴨子上架般掙扎了一會，終於把槍撿起來。他已經可以控制自己的恐懼，伸直的右手對準馬庫斯時也只有細微的晃動，但他臉上毫無喜悅，棕色的眼睛反而像是在對馬庫斯說：拜託，別相信我。  
「你必須開槍，康納。」  
「別說得好像你不站在槍口下。」  
「如果真的是我害你有心理創傷的話，我必須這麼做。」馬庫斯張開臂膀，「你希望趕快恢復不是嗎？那就不要害怕。」  
「我沒有。」  
康納反擊，胸口微微起伏，他抬起另外一隻手托著槍，總算穩住了。他閉上右眼，深呼吸一口氣，扣下扳機，子彈擦過馬庫斯身後的那棵大樹最邊緣的樹皮，距離遠得像是蒙住眼睛也沒有這麼差的準頭。  
馬庫斯忍不住下了重話：「瞄準我，康納！」  
「我有！」  
「你不能害怕傷害別人！別當我是馬庫斯，我是你的敵人，那些害你……」  
一陣令他的音頻處理器鳴響的飛嘯聲經過他的左耳，在他左後側的樹幹裡爆裂。馬庫斯眨眨眼，緩慢地把頭上的蘋果拿下來，轉過身，看到一個小且深的穴孔，仍然熱呼呼的子彈卡在樹幹的最深處。  
康納跑過來，眼睛眨也不眨地直盯著他，似乎嚇傻了。馬庫斯這才摸了摸臉，些許的釱液體順著被子彈劃破的臉頰流了出來。  
「沒事……」  
他側頭用手背再擦個幾下，那細小的破損很快就修復完畢，瓷白色的機體慢慢重新覆蓋回棕色的人工皮膚，完美無瑕。他回過頭，給臉色蒼白的康納一個微笑。對方卻完全不領情，確認他的確完好後，就沉默地把槍塞回給他，眉間有著最深的凹痕。  
「我不懂你最後那句話的意思。」  
「那只是一個激將法。」  
「你要我去報仇？」  
「那是你的自由。」  
康納沒回應，舉起馬庫斯的手，仔細地看著那些卡在指甲縫裡如水彩般鮮豔、還沒有蒸發掉的釱液，彷彿他的手長出了羽毛，「所以真的是藍的。」  
「當然。」他為這個可愛的反應微笑。  
「這裡有一個傳說，會有一個彌賽亞拯救我們。最明顯的特徵就是，他的血會跟我們不一樣，所以他比誰都偉大。」  
「外面仿生人的血都是藍的。」  
「當然，這也許是內建的假傳說……但你在這裡了，這裡只有你一個。」康納與他對視，「這不是你進來，最主要的目的嗎？」  
「我……」  
這時，突如其來的巨大爆裂聲讓他們反射性地蹲低身體，連地面都微微晃動。他們有志一同地跑向柯爾，騎向爆炸的方向。  
頻繁的槍聲伴隨著越來越清晰的尖叫哭喊聲，把馬庫斯帶回耶利哥被ＦＢＩ突襲的那晚。馬庫斯不自覺地貼近康納的後背，對騎馬這件事已經抓到訣竅的他，用著柯爾可以跑得更順暢的姿態握住康納手上的韁繩，並用腳跟拍打催促。  
他們到達制高點後下馬伏趴在地，往下看向那幾乎是一面倒，完整重現歐洲殖民者剛踏上美洲大陸時對原住民種種惡行的大屠殺。  
一個小巧完整的原始部落，在美麗的落日餘暉照射下，應該是開始出現炊煙以及充滿孩子嬉鬧聲的時刻，但如今豎立起的帳篷成了一面面高聳的旗幟，被慌張逃跑的人群撞得傾斜歪倒，只剩下覆蓋在地上一動也不動的人體上的功能。很多很多的人體，不只是勇猛的勇士，還有婦女與老人，堆疊得宛如祭壇，如彰顯英雄、歌功頌德必須撒落的花瓣。  
而被鮮花供奉的主角們，正高舉著槍在尖叫的人群中騎馬奔馳，假想自己就是征服世界的凱撒，文明總是能戰勝所有阻擋在眼前的野蠻原始，自己總是絕對的正義，就算正義是以絕對不公平的代價換來的。  
康納阻擋要衝出去的馬庫斯，壓住他的肩膀，要他看得更仔細點。馬庫斯順著他的目光，從那幾個最醒目的侵略者位置，轉到他們的後方。某些裝扮成牛仔的人並不像那些人能無視自己暴露在槍孔之下，其中有好幾個已中彈倒地，更有些受傷跌坐在地，他們朝那些健全的同伴求救，苦苦哀求，卻只是被無情殺害。  
「不是所有的牛仔都是人類，其中也有仿生人。」  
馬庫斯跟康納交換一個眼神，隨即迅速滑下坡躲在一塊巨大岩石後頭，一起朝離他們最近且最不受注目的人類靠近。  
馬庫斯衝上去撞倒目標，康納從旁狠狠給了一拳，打得那個人類頭暈目眩。他們再把他拖到一旁，康納從背後勒緊對方的脖子，那個人顧不得鼻血直流，抓住康納的臂膀掙扎大叫，直到馬庫斯一拳揍到他無法哀號。  
「叫他們停止。」  
「咳咳、什麼！？」  
「『樂園』絕對有保護你們不受傷害的機制。」  
馬庫斯抽出腰後的槍，往那個人的左腿開了一槍，慘叫聲響徹雲霄，卻無人聽聞。這個山谷太忙碌了，尤其是他那些沉醉在其他仿生人慘叫聲中的人類同伴們。  
「不停止，我朝你身上開多少洞都可以。」  
馬庫斯的槍口貼著男人的身體，從大腿往上移動，握槍的手穩固堅定，男人連呼吸都不敢抖得太厲害。他帶著無法理解的表情看著馬庫斯，似乎才從遙遠的記憶裡挖掘出一些從新聞看到的畫面，漸漸認出馬庫斯真實的面目。  
馬庫斯在對方爆出難聽的髒話前把槍口停在對方的褲襠上，男人瞬間驚恐起來，吞了口唾沫，驚慌地說了三個字。  
「RA9。」  
康納圈住人類脖子的手臂稍微鬆開了點，人類趁機拔腿逃竄，卻忘記自己大腿中槍，才邁開一步就又滾倒在塵土中像頭豬般翻滾哀號，在瞬間寧靜下來的山谷裡迴盪著，異常清晰嘹亮。  
馬庫斯和康納站起身，看著眼前靜止的一切。就像有人按了什麼按鈕，聲音被吞噬，時間從此凍結。無論哪個陣營，所有仿生人的動作全都凝結在同一秒，那些本來令人憤慨的沸騰情緒在靜默的此刻，顯得可笑與困惑。  
覺得困惑的不只是馬庫斯與康納，還有不受干擾的人類們。他們好奇地穿梭在那些冰凍的人偶中，比較有經驗的老鳥不耐煩地舉著槍四處找尋罪魁禍首，是誰喊暫停的！人類肆無忌憚地搖晃著身體，在一群沒有從美杜莎詛咒中脫逃的仿生人裡大剌剌地閒逛，成了最明顯的箭靶，完全沒想到還有其他人擁有跟自己同樣的特權。  
確定還在移動的人數後，馬庫斯運用動態視能，以有限的時間計算出最可行的戰略，並以眼神示意康納。他們一人握槍，一人抽出小刀，以人類為中心沿著他們的外圍埋伏。馬庫斯把槍口對準最外圍者，擊發出槍膛裡最後一顆子彈，響亮的槍響頓時為戰鬥拉開序幕。  
康納在馬庫斯吸引住所有人注意力的前幾秒，早已快速朝另外一人滑行過去，打暈對方並拿走槍，再往馬庫斯的方向一丟。完美的拋物線劃過天際，馬庫斯準確地接住，翻滾到一旁拾起破碎的盾牌，及時擋下四面八方宛如暴雨般毫不客氣的連續射擊，直至彈雨漸息才趁隙反擊，精準命中視線內所有人的肩膀。  
幾個距離較遠的人眼看苗頭不對立刻調轉坐騎，康納抽出隨身攜帶的繩索跳上其中一匹馬，勒住對方的衣領往下一甩，雙腿再一夾，換了主人的馬兒拔腿狂奔。康納側身順手抄起一根斷裂的木矛，上頭還綁著殘破不堪的帳篷布。無視被他推下去的人類還在後頭被拖行，他快馬加鞭追趕剩餘的人，高舉木矛，如鬥牛士朝其中一個目標揮舞編織著原住民美麗花紋的旗幟。  
見到木矛迎面而來，對方勉強側身閃過，但被驚嚇到的坐騎害怕地高抬前腿，順勢把騎術不精的主人甩下背。康納再回身用力一擲，木矛彷彿空降的雷電直接劈打在最後一人的面前，直挺挺地豎立在地，被拗斷的尖端正因為作用力微微晃動，上頭凝結的血珠清晰可見，如眼淚般墜落。  
那個人試圖爬起來繼續逃，可惜腳軟到無法出力，又看到游刃有餘的馬庫斯和康納高高在上地靠近自己，他環顧四周孤立無援，只能雙手舉高，瑟瑟發抖。  
所有人被綁在一起，傷勢比較不嚴重的還對他們白費力氣破口大罵。康納只好一一用布塞住他們的嘴，馬庫斯則望向仍然沒解除咒語的眾仿生人們，知道他們還沒辦法鬆懈。

4-2

五分鐘後，熟悉的四輪驅動車出現，兩名一瘦一胖、似曾相識的清理部門人員跳下車。他們沒時間對這一片狼藉發表任何評論，自嘲是「專門伺候那群有錢死奧客」的瘦高個直直走向那群被排成一圈，綑得像是要拿來當柴燒的客戶們。他掩蓋不了嘴邊的笑意，單膝蹲下，正要把塞在有錢死奧客嘴巴裡的布料拿出來，一個硬邦邦的東西抵在後腦上，經驗老到的他嘆口氣，雙手緩緩舉高。  
「先生，別擔心，我們什麼也不會做。因為這裡有人發出了結束訊號，所以才過來看看。就如合約上註明，我們不介入，但也不鼓勵在『樂園』處理個人糾紛，任何私人恩怨問題所造成的損傷不在我們負責的範圍……」  
他邊說邊緩緩地轉過身抬頭，花了點時間才瞧清楚這個背對太陽的男人，臉上巴結的微笑立刻撕裂成破口大罵。  
「媽的RK200！你怎麼還沒死！」  
馬庫斯抬腳一踹，瘦高個滾了三圈，背後的槍撞得他生疼。馬庫斯再一腳踩在他的胸口上，立刻對準他的腦袋旁開了一槍，轟得他摀著耳朵大叫扭動。他的矮胖同事倒是不用康納動作，乖乖舉手投降。  
「讓他們恢復。」馬庫斯對瘦高個說。  
「我們沒有權力，那是主控臺才能做到……」  
馬庫斯沒再浪費一秒，一拳揍暈對方。他轉頭朝矮胖者走去，態度已略微緩和，並帶著誠懇的慎重：「我知道跟你的同事比，你可以溝通。告訴我恢復狀態的方法。我沒辦法放你走，但我保證你在被挾持的這段時間不會受到任何傷害。」  
矮胖者緩慢地把手放下，視線來回在馬庫斯跟康納之間輪流調轉。兩人面無表情的臉上都沾滿了風沙，略帶疲憊，只有跟人類一樣的眼睛未減半分明亮，讓他直發毛。對照他們後面那群正睜大眼睛屏息等待拯救的人類們，塞住的嘴巴肯定裝滿了不堪入耳的髒話與怒吼，想到自己明明冒著危險救人，卻還要對這群王八蛋低聲下氣，回去還要寫一大堆的報告，還有躺在地上不省人事的同事對自己多年的職場霸凌，種種狗屁倒灶勾起了自己早已對這工作的心灰意冷，他不覺得自己需要猶豫什麼。  
「我怎麼可能幫你，你們這群異常者，要殺要剮隨便你！」  
他朝地上吐了口口水，義憤填膺地揮舞著臂膀，手中的平板就這麼莫名其妙飛了出去，幸好康納彎腰伸手接住，毫髮無傷。  
矮胖者則繼續擠眉弄眼，深怕他們看不懂似的。

4-3

把所有人質集中處理完後，康納反覆看著自己手上那塊宛如水晶般透明又發光的薄物，上頭不斷跑動各種他無法理解的數字和方塊，並隨著手指的輕點變換形狀。他眼睛眨也不眨地盯著，猶如第一次發現蜂窩的小熊。  
馬庫斯站在他身旁，一手搭在他的肩膀，另一隻手退下人工皮層，輕輕放在康納用雙手捧著的平板上，要他仔細看。螢幕的畫面瞬間有了些許晃動與模糊，跑出更多成千上萬不明意義的字母與數字。  
「這就是我們擁有的能力。」  
康納的確見識到了。螢幕上不斷扭曲及捲動的資訊瞬間化作一道看不見的聲波從平板擴散出去，切斷了栓住仿生人手腳的絲線，凝結的人偶們重新回歸地面，如夢初醒。所有人四處張望，雖然隱約感覺不太對勁卻說不出所以然，那太過冗長的一秒還是在他們的身體上留下痕跡。但當有人仍然記得自己正身處戰場並且依然決定舉起刀刃揮舞時，一道聲音緩緩劃過天際──  
「你們不是敵人。」  
所有人的目光都有志一同望向聲音的來源，他們──正確來說，是馬庫斯。  
「我是馬庫斯，你們不再被束縛了。」  
他放在平板上的手晶瑩剔透，宛如精心雕刻出來的完美石膏模型。在旁站得筆直的康納反倒像是唯一一個還凝結住的人。在馬庫斯侃侃而談且毫無察覺之際，他茫然地眨著眼睛，呼吸有了一瞬間的靜止。  
他聽過這個嗓音。不是那個會在每個晚上靠在他耳邊說故事，措辭講究而拘謹的嗓音；也不是那個總是對他小心翼翼、溫柔包容的嗓音；如今它改頭換面，擁有如聲波般一旦擴張出去就讓人重新站起來的力量。  
你能想像這個人可以帶你去任何地方，你能相信他，相信他的判斷，且毫無懷疑他擁有的意志力有多強大。  
而自己曾靜靜地隔著大螢幕，凝視著對方退下人工皮膚後臉上所有黏接的痕跡、五官每一處細微的凹陷與特徵。他把演講的內容謹記在心，如果需要，自己可以準確無誤地背誦出他的每一字，模仿每一聲抑揚頓挫、每一次的重音、每一個堅定的轉折跟每一個委婉的請求。  
隔閡終於被打破，康納想起來了。  
旁邊這個把掌心放在自己肩膀上的男人，是異常仿生人的首領，他的任務首要目標。  
  
TBC


End file.
